


Crystal Cygne

by 23StellaOrgana



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Zak Storm (Cartoon)
Genre: Both Marc and Lily are bisexual, F/M, but end up going for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23StellaOrgana/pseuds/23StellaOrgana
Summary: Elisa Krelborn-Fulquard moves from Moscow to Paris with her parents, Seymour and Audrey. She enrolls at a new school and befriends Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Césaire and the other students.However, when she meets a certain boy, her life takes a sharp turn. Things get even crazier when she is bestowed the Swan Miraculous...





	1. Meet Elisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme song is the Pokémon Sun and Moon anime Ultra Adventures theme with several word changes. I'm not telling you the disclaimer, cause you all know the drill.

_It had been 17 years since the Audrey 2 incident. Seymour Krelborn and Audrey Fulquard were happily married, and they had a 15 year old daughter named Elisa. The family left Skid Row and moved to Moscow, Russia, after Elisa was born._

_However, today was the day that the family's life would change..._

* * *

_Ladybug_   **(Ladybug finishing her transformation)**

 _Cat Noir_   **(Cat Noir finishing his transformation)**

 _Crystal Cygne_   **(Crystal Cygne finishing her transformation)**

 _Cottontail_   **(Cottontail finishing her transformation)**

 _We've been preparing_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail on patrol)**

 _Sharing_   **(Elisa helping Sakura with her Footloose lines)**

 _Training_   **(Luka and Elisa meditating together, holding hands)**

 _Studying A to Z_   **(Elisa raising her hand in class)**

 _Bonding_   **(Elisa and Sakura hugging)**

 _Battling_   **(Cat Noir destroying Captain Hardrock's ship with Cataclysm)**

 _Laughing_ **(Elisa laughing at Nathaniel's drawing of Hawk Moth's defeat)**

 _Gettin' crazy, you and me_   **(Luka kissing Elisa)**

 _'Cause it's coming soon_   **(The window in Hawk Moth's lair opening)**

 _When we all meet our destiny_   **(Luka and Elisa standing under the moonlight in each other's arms)**

 _Under the Parisian moon_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail stand side by side, now joined by Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee)**

_Miraculous!_

* * *

 

Audrey Fulquard climbed up the stairs to wake her sleeping daughter. She knocked on the door.

"Elisa, sweetie, time to get up."

Elisa groaned. "Five more minutes, Mom..."

"Elisa, now means now. Your father and I have big news."

The door opened, and out stepped a girl with vibrant platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and vivid emerald eyes. This was Elisa Krelborn-Fulquard.

"Is it good or bad news?"

Audrey put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's very good news, sweetie. Come with me. Your father's waiting."

Audrey and Elisa went downstairs to the living room, where Seymour Krelborn, Elisa's father, was waiting.

"Seymour, I brought Elisa."

Seymour went to kiss his wife and hug his daughter. "Morning, Audrey. Morning, Elisa, how's my little princess?"

"Daaaaadd!" Elisa complained. "I'm 15 years old! There's no need to call me little anymore!"

"Now, Elisa, even though you're a teenager, you'll still be our baby." Seymour ruffled his daughter's hair.

Elisa rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Dad?"

Seymour and Audrey led their daughter to the couch.

"Elisa, your mother and I have wonderful news. I'm sure she told you."

"She did." Elisa replied.

"Sweetie, we're going to move to Paris."

"What?!" Elisa gasped. "But I love it here in Moscow!"

"Your father and I love it here too, Elisa." Audrey sighed. "But think of this as a wonderful new opportunity! You get to go to a new school, make new friends, and get to see new places!"

Elisa sighed. "How long until we move?"

"We'll be leaving in three weeks."

Elisa nodded before heading up to her room to call her best friend, Sakura Morris.

"Elisa, so nice to talk to you today!"

"Sakura, can you please come over? I have something to tell you."

"Sure!"

Elisa hung up. Five minutes later, Sakura was at the door. Audrey let her in.

"Elisa's in her room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Krelborn-Fulquard!"

Sakura went up to her friend's room and knocked on the door. Elisa opened the door and gave her friend a hug.

"Please come in."

Elisa shut the door and sat on her bed with Sakura.

"What's the matter, Elisa?"

"Sakura, my parents and I are moving."

"Whaaaattttt?!" Sakura yelled. "You're leaving Moscow?! When?!"

"Yes, and in three weeks."

"I'm going to miss you SO much, Elisa."

"You too, Sakura." Elisa took out her flute and blew a few notes.

Sakura smiled. "Elisa, I know I've said this multiple times, but you are a wonderful flute player."

Elisa giggled. "Well, Sakura, I've always believed music to be simpler than words."

Sakura nodded. "I see. Can you play a song on your flute?"

Elisa smiled. "I sure can."

Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful melody Elisa played on her flute.

When she finished, Elisa put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Once I leave, be sure to call me once every week, ok?"

Sakura nodded before pulling Elisa into another hug. "I will."


	2. The Swan Miraculous

_Ladybug_   **(Ladybug finishing her transformation)**

 _Cat Noir_   **(Cat Noir finishing his transformation)**

 _Crystal Cygne_   **(Crystal Cygne finishing her transformation)**

 _Cottontail_   **(Cottontail finishing her transformation)**

 _We've been preparing_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail on patrol)**

 _Sharing_   **(Elisa helping Sakura with her Footloose lines)**

 _Training_   **(Luka and Elisa meditating together, holding hands)**

 _Studying A to Z_   **(Elisa raising her hand in class)**

 _Bonding_   **(Elisa and Sakura hugging)**

 _Battling_   **(Cat Noir destroying Captain Hardrock's ship with Cataclysm)**

_Laughing_ **(Elisa laughing at Nathaniel's drawing of Hawk Moth's defeat)**

_Gettin' crazy, you and me_   **(Luka kissing Elisa)**

 _'Cause it's coming soon_   **(The window in Hawk Moth's lair opening)**

 _When we all meet our destiny_   **(Luka and Elisa standing under the moonlight in each other's arms)**

 _Under the Parisian moon_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail stand side by side, now joined by Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee)**

_Miraculous!_

* * *

 

_Three weeks later..._

Seymour, Audrey and Elisa arrived in Paris. The moving van with their furniture and other important things would arrive the next day.

"What do you think, Elisa? Isn't Paris lovely?" Audrey gushed.

"Just think, Elisa." Seymour put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "A fresh start."

"Just make sure nothing like Audrey 2 happens again." Elisa chastised her father.

"'Mean Green Mother from Outer Space'". Seymour and Audrey mocked, making the quote gesture with their fingers.

Elisa couldn't help but laugh at her parents' humor.

The three went onto the monorail with their suitcases in hand. As they entered the city, Elisa saw an elderly man in a red and white shirt that appeared to be in trouble.

"I'll be right back." Elisa told her parents. She ran over and caught the elderly man before he fell on the ground.

"Are you ok, sir?"

The elderly man looked up at Elisa and smiled. "Thank you, miss. I'm fine."

Elisa grinned. She had an idea. She took a piece of Russian chocolate from her purse and gave it to the elderly man. "I just moved here from Moscow with my parents. I brought several pieces of my favorite chocolate. Try it!"

The man popped the candy in his mouth. "That's good tasting chocolate. Welcome to Paris, young lady."

"Thank you. Hopefully, I'll see you again!"

As Elisa walked off with her parents, she didn't see the man watch her go.

A little green turtle creature popped out of hiding. "Master Fu, that girl..."

"Wayzz, this is going to be very dangerous. I've sensed it, and I'm sure you have too. Hawk Moth knows of my existence. However, this needs to happen. I think I found the right person for the Swan Miraculous..."

* * *

An hour later, Elisa and her parents arrived at their new home. It was a flower shop with several bedrooms above it. The sign read _Seymour et Audrey fleuriste._

"You know," Elisa turned to smile at her parents. "I think I might like it here!"

Seymour and Audrey smiled back at their daughter.

"Sweetie, your father is going to go and enroll you at Françoise Dupont High School. You'll start tomorrow."

"Ok." Elisa smiled at her mother.

When Elisa arrived in her room and shut the door, she found a suspicious box on the floor. "Hmmm, what's this?"

Elisa opened the box and saw a white feather necklace. A blinding white light nearly made Elisa drop the box. When the light faded, a tiny white swan-like creature hovered before her.

"Whoa!" Elisa cried. "Who or what are you?"

"Bonjour, Elisa! My name is Suuiren, and I'm your kwami!"

Elisa furrowed a brow. "Kwami?"

"Yeah! Have you heard of Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Ladybug? Cat Noir?"

Suuiren smiled. "Yeah! They're superheroes that save Paris from the big bad Hawk Moth!"

Elisa put her chin in her hand. "I assume this Hawk Moth is the supervillain?"

Suuiren nodded. "Yes. I've been sent to you to grant you superpowers!"

Elisa squealed. "Really?!"

"Elisa, sweetie?" Audrey knocked on the door. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah!" Elisa stuttered. "Um... I'm just so excited to make new friends!"

"Ok, honey."

Elisa sighed in relief when she heard her mother's footsteps fade. She then took the necklace and put it around her neck.

"Now, Elisa, you cannot tell _anyone_ about this. Not even your parents."

Elisa nodded. "I understand."

"And you also must keep your civilian identity a secret from Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Elisa was about to question why, but the answer came to her immediately. "All right. So how do I transform?"

Suuiren giggled. "All you have to say is 'Suuiren, shake your feathers!'."

Elisa took a deep breath. "All right, then. Suuiren, shake your feathers!"

Suuiren went into Elisa's necklace. Upon looking at herself in the mirror, Elisa marveled at her appearance. She wore a light blue mask and suit with white feathers and gloves. On her feet were glittering white boots. Her weapon was a shimmering blue and white scepter, tipped with a blue moonstone.

"I look good! Suuiren, land."

Elisa transformed back into herself. Suuiren emerged from the necklace.

"Now, Elisa, I need to be fed to regain my energy. I like to eat honeysuckles."

"Ok. My parents are going to run the flower shop, so I'll ask them. By the way, do Ladybug and Cat Noir have their own kwamis?"

"Yes." Suuiren replied. "Their names are Tikki and Plagg."

"Oh!" Elisa gasped. "What's my superhero name?"

"It is Crystal Cygne."

"Crystal Cygne. I like it!"

"And one more thing I have to tell you."

"Yeah, Suuiren?"

"Your special power is Swan Song. You touch the moonstone on your scepter to activate it. However, once you use it, you only have five minutes before you transform back."

Elisa nodded. "Ok."

Suddenly, Elisa heard footsteps in the hallway again. "Suuiren, hide in my purse!"

Suuiren dove into Elisa's purse. The door opened and Seymour entered.

"Do you like the purple walls, Elisa?"

Elisa smiled at her father. "Yes."

"The moving van will be here by the time you get home from school tomorrow. Oh, and I just enrolled you. You'll be starting at Françoise Dupont High School tomorrow." Seymour then saw the necklace. "Elisa, where did you get that necklace? It's pretty."

"Um... It was given to me by Sakura yesterday." Elisa lied.

"That was very nice of her." With that, Seymour left his daughter's room.

Not one day in Paris and Elisa's life has made a sharp turn. But what Elisa didn't know was that there was an even sharper turn on the way...


	3. Changes

_Ladybug_   **(Ladybug finishing her transformation)**

 _Cat Noir_   **(Cat Noir finishing his transformation)**

 _Crystal Cygne_   **(Crystal Cygne finishing her transformation)**

 _Cottontail_   **(Cottontail finishing her transformation)**

 _We've been preparing_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail on patrol)**

 _Sharing_   **(Elisa helping Sakura with her Footloose lines)**

 _Training_   **(Luka and Elisa meditating together, holding hands)**

 _Studying A to Z_   **(Elisa raising her hand in class)**

 _Bonding_   **(Elisa and Sakura hugging)**

 _Battling_   **(Cat Noir destroying Captain Hardrock's ship with Cataclysm)**

_Laughing_ **(Elisa laughing at Nathaniel's drawing of Hawk Moth's defeat)**

_Gettin' crazy, you and me_   **(Luka kissing Elisa)**

 _'Cause it's coming soon_   **(The window in Hawk Moth's lair opening)**

 _When we all meet our destiny_   **(Luka and Elisa standing under the moonlight in each other's arms)**

 _Under the Parisian moon_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail stand side by side, now joined by Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee)**

_Miraculous!_

* * *

 

**Elisa**

Later that afternoon, Suuiren and I meditated together before I played an aria on my flute.

"You play the flute, Elisa?" Suuiren asked me.

"I do." I replied with a smile. "It's something I've done since I was a little girl."

All of a sudden, I heard screams from out my closed window. People were running away from a supervillain with rocket boots.

"Elisa! That's an akumatized villain! It's time for your first fight!"

I smirked. "You're right. Suuiren, shake your feathers!"

Suuiren went into my necklace and I transformed into Crystal Cygne.

I heard my mother's footsteps in the hallway. I had an idea so Mom wouldn't suspect anything. I opened the window. As Mom entered, I yelled out "Run, Elisa! Run!"

"Who might you be?" Mom asked me.

"I'm Crystal Cygne, a new hero in Paris. Are you Elisa Krelborn-Fulquard's mother?"

Mom nodded.

"Your daughter is fine. I got her to safety."

Mom sighed in relief. "Thank you, Crystal Cygne."

I nodded before flying out the window. Yes, I could fly when I was transformed.

I eventually came upon a blonde haired boy in a black suit and mask, and a blue haired girl in a red and black suit and mask. I instantly knew they were Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Who's this, my lady?" Cat Noir pointed at me.

"I'm Crystal Cygne. Your duo has just become a trio."

"Welcome to the team, Crystal Cygne." Ladybug said, shaking my hand.

Half an hour later, the three of us defeated the villain, Rocket Man.

"Pound it!" Our fists met in the middle.

"So, Ladybug, Cat Noir, what exactly does Hawk Moth want?"

Ladybug shook her head. "He wants our Miraculouses. He'll probably try and go after yours too."

At that moment, Cat Noir's ring beeped.

"Well, looks like this kitty has to meowve out." With that, he left.

I rolled my eyes at his silly pun.

"He always makes cat puns." Ladybug explained.

"I see. I'll see you around, Ladybug!"

"You too, Crystal Cygne!"

I ran into an alley to de-transform. Suuiren dove into my purse.

When I got home, I went to hug my parents.

"Are you all right, Elisa?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry, Dad. Crystal Cygne got me to safety."

With that, I went upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Seymour was cleaning the window when he heard a voice behind him.

"I assume you are Seymour Krelborn, sir?"

Seymour turned around to see a boy with blue and black hair. A girl with purple and black hair stood beside him.

"Yes, I am. I just moved here with my wife and daughter."

"We heard about you from our mother. Oh, my name is Luka. This is Juleka, my little sister."

"Hey!" Juleka smacked Luka on the shoulder.

"Audrey! Come down and meet these kids!"

Audrey came downstairs, smiling at the Couffaine siblings.

"Oh, hello there! I see you met my husband. I'm Audrey Fulquard. Seymour and I run this flower shop." She turned to the boy. "Luka, right?"

"Yes."

"Seymour and I have a daughter around your age. She's upstairs in her room." She then turned to the stairs and hollered. "Elisa! Come down here! We have guests!"

* * *

**Elisa**

"Elisa! Come down here! We have guests!" I heard my mother's voice call out to me.

"Coming, Mom!"

Suuiren went into my purse, and I put it on the floor before leaving my room. I paused at the top of the stairs. I saw a goth-looking girl with purple and black hair. However, when I saw the blue and black haired boy next to her, my heart stopped. His ice blue eyes met my emerald ones. Oh, goodness, he is so handsome...

I slowly descended the stairs, and the boy walked towards me. The girl's jaw dropped, and my parents gasped. When we finally stood in front of each other, I couldn't help but curtsey. The boy took my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"I've never met a girl so beautiful..." He spoke.

"Ah..."

Oh, dear God, his voice... Just what was he doing to me?!

"Luka, this is our daughter, Elisa. Elisa, meet Luka." Mom introduced us.

So his name is Luka...

"Elisa, huh?" Luka smiled down at me.

"You know, Luka," My mother smirked. "Elisa is a musician just like you! She plays the flute."

I nodded. "I do." I suddenly found myself stuttering. "W-wanna s-see?"

Luka took my hand and led me upstairs. I showed him to my room.

"U-uh, it's not much y-yet. The m-moving van w-w-won't be here t-til tomorrow." Oh, no, was I blushing?!

"You're cute when you blush." Luka winked at me. Lord help me...

I picked up my flute and played the Sun and Moon flute melody. I seemed to see what was in his heart.

"Elisa, you're really good at this."

"Y-you know, Luka, I've a-always believed music t-to be..."

"Simpler than words." He finished with me. Wait, what?!

"We have so much in common, don't we, Elisa?"

"I-I guess we do."

"You know, you remind me a little of Marinette."

"Um... Who's Marinette?"

"She's a girl I met yesterday. She told me about this bad guy named Hawk Moth who akumatizes people. He did that to our mom, but Ladybug and Cat Noir saved her."

"Luka!" Juleka called out. "We have to go!"

Luka placed another kiss on my hand. "I hope to see you again, Elisa."

"Oh... You too." I giggled.

He stared at me a little while longer before heading downstairs.

Suuiren came out of my purse, snickering. "I heard everything, Elisa. It seems you're falling for Luka. And I'm quite positive he likes you."

I put a hand to my heart and let out a sigh. Suuiren was right. I had fallen in love...


	4. Sing, Sweet Nightingale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Sing, Sweet Nightingale (Cinderella)

_Ladybug_   **(Ladybug finishing her transformation)**

 _Cat Noir_   **(Cat Noir finishing his transformation)**

 _Crystal Cygne_   **(Crystal Cygne finishing her transformation)**

 _Cottontail_   **(Cottontail finishing her transformation)**

 _We've been preparing_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail on patrol)**

 _Sharing_   **(Elisa helping Sakura with her Footloose lines)**

 _Training_   **(Luka and Elisa meditating together, holding hands)**

 _Studying A to Z_   **(Elisa raising her hand in class)**

 _Bonding_   **(Elisa and Sakura hugging)**

 _Battling_   **(Cat Noir destroying Captain Hardrock's ship with Cataclysm)**

_Laughing_ **(Elisa laughing at Nathaniel's drawing of Hawk Moth's defeat)**

_Gettin' crazy, you and me_   **(Luka kissing Elisa)**

 _'Cause it's coming soon_   **(The window in Hawk Moth's lair opening)**

 _When we all meet our destiny_   **(Luka and Elisa standing under the moonlight in each other's arms)**

 _Under the Parisian moon_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail stand side by side, now joined by Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee)**

_Miraculous!_

* * *

 

_The next day..._

"Elisa! Wake up! Today's your first day at your new school!" Audrey hollered up the stairs.

Elisa sat up in her sleeping bag and called out to her mother. "Coming, Mom! I just need to get dressed!"

Elisa took her icy blue dress out of her suitcase and changed into it. The dress was a u-neck with an embellished waist, sequin details and 3D-style flowers. It hit below the knees in the back.

Suuiren helped Elisa put on her white heels.

"Awww, Suuiren, thank you!"

Suuiren winked. "You're welcome!" The swan kwami sing-songed.

Elisa slung her purse across her body, the strap across her shoulder.

"Suuiren, get in the bag!"

Suuiren winked again before flying into Elisa's purse.

Elisa ran downstairs, only to be stopped by her mother. "Careful running in heels, Elisa. You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Yes, Mom." Elisa sighed.

After eating her breakfast and brushing her teeth, Elisa put her platinum blonde hair up in a low bun. Suddenly, the events of yesterday afternoon ran through her head like a blizzard, causing her to space out.

"Elisa, you ready to go, sweetie? Elisa?"

"Huh?" Elisa snapped out of her daze. "Yes, Mom?"

Audrey smirked at her daughter. "You're thinking about Luka, aren't you?"

Elisa's face turned tomato red. "Uh... um... I... Uh..."

"No need to hide it, Elisa." Audrey giggled. "Ah, young love. I remember feeling that spark when your father and I first met. However, I was with that awful dentist..."

"Orin Scrivello, DDS. Yeah, I know." Elisa growled. She had been told of the way her mother had been treated by that creep.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie!" Audrey kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I will. Love you, Mom!" Elisa called out as she walked out the door and off to Françoise Dupont High School.

"So," A female voice said behind her. "You must be the new girl."

Elisa turned and saw a girl with dark blue hair in pigtails. She wore a white shirt with pink flowers and brown leaves. Over her shirt, the girl wore a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves.

"Yeah. My parents and I moved here from Moscow yesterday."

The girl held out her hand. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What's your name?"

Elisa shook Marinette's hand. "Elisa Krelborn-Fulquard."

"Want to walk to school with me, Elisa?"

Elisa smiled. "I would love to, Marinette. I need someone to show me around."

Marinette and Elisa talked as they walked together.

"Hey, Elisa, have you met Luka?"

"Uh..." Elisa blushed, thinking about yesterday.

"You did!" Marinette squealed. "Oh, you're blushing! You like him!"

"My mother knows. You're not the only one. In fact, it was Luka who told me about you. He said I reminded him of you a bit."

"Do you stutter when you are around him?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"By the way, your dress is beautiful!"

Elisa smoothed out the dress a little. "Thank you. I got it on my 15th birthday."

Before they knew it, the girls came upon the steps to Françoise Dupont High School.

"Well, Elisa, we're here. Let's go see Principal Damocles."

* * *

**Elisa**

Marinette and I went into Principal Damocles' office.

"Principal Damocles, I have Elisa Krelborn-Fulquard here." Marinette introduced me.

Principal Damocles shook my hand. "Welcome, Miss Krelborn-Fulquard. Your schedule is right here."

I took the paper and looked at it. "Ms. Bustier?"

"We have a class together, Elisa! Let's go!"

Marinette took me to Miss Bustier's classroom.

"Wait out here."

Marinette went into the classroom. After a few seconds, the students went silent, and I heard a new voice, possibly Ms. Bustier.

"All right, everyone. We have a new student in class today. Marinette, bring her in."

Marinette came out, took me by the hand, and led me into the room. I looked around timidly, seeing everyone's eyes on me. I then saw a familiar face. It couldn't be! Luka?!

I stood in front of the class, and Ms. Bustier laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok. Introduce yourself."

"Um..." I spoke. "My name is Elisa Krelborn-Fulquard. I'm from Moscow, and now I live here."

"We're glad to have you here, Elisa." Ms. Bustier gave me a warm smile. "Can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

I started to speak more confidently. "I play the flute. My parents run the flower shop here. They were involved in the 'Audrey 2' incident back in Skid Row before I was born. And let me tell you, Skid Row was not a nice place. I was born there, but I was raised in Moscow. My mother always dreamed of going 'somewhere that's green' with my father. And it happened."

"That was very interesting, Elisa, and once again, we are thrilled to have you in the class." Ms. Bustier pointed to an empty desk. "Why don't you sit next to Luka over there?"

I froze. Oh, no...

Marinette put a hand on my shoulder. "It's all right, Elisa."

I went to sit down at my desk. I was so nervous...

Someone took my hand in theirs. I looked up to see Luka staring into my eyes.

"Don't be nervous, Elisa." He squeezed my hand. "I've been there too."

* * *

**Luka**

Elisa was nervous. I knew how she felt. It was her first day at a new school, and she was under a lot of pressure from moving to Paris.

I took hold of her hand. She looked up at me, and I gazed into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Don't be nervous, Elisa." I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I've been there too."

Elisa's scared face morphed into a gentle smile.

I thought back to yesterday when I first met her. Not only is she gorgeous, but she and I have so much in common. I learned more about her during lunch today.

"Elisa, could you tell me more about yourself?"

As she spoke, I noticed that she was no longer stuttering. Her confidence was growing.

"Well, I'm 15 years old, I'm an only child, and until now, I've only lived in one place."

"What exactly was the Audrey 2 incident?" I asked her, remembering the mention of that earlier.

"It's a long story." Elisa replied. "I'll tell you later."

"What do you like to do in your free time, Elisa? I know you play the flute, but what else?"

Elisa smiled. "Well, I sing, I meditate, and I hang with my friends."

"Me too! We have so much in common, don't we Elisa?"

"Heh, I guess we do."

The bell rang and we headed to our music class. Our teacher wanted us each to practice a song.

This obnoxious girl named Chloé Bourgeois, who Marinette told me about, was up first. Elisa had gone into a nearby room to practice. Chloé's sidekick, Sabrina Raincomprix, was on the piano.

" _The pear-shaped toad..._ " Sabrina began.

Chloé started singing.

" _Ohhhhh,_

_Sing sweet nightingale,_

_Sing sweet nightingale,_

_Hi-i-i-i-igh above me_

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale,_

_Sing sweet nightingale..._ "

I sighed. Marinette was right about Chloé. I could even see it from the way Marinette was treated by her in Ms. Bustier's class.

I went to look for Elisa. I found her in a nearby room, singing the same song, except hers was different. Elisa's voice was beautiful.

She was also twirling around as if she was in a trance. Was she thinking about me...?

* * *

**Elisa**

I had gone into a separate room to sing. I twirled around as if I was dancing with Luka.

" _Hi-i-i-i-igh above..._

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet nightingale_

_High..._

_Sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing sweet nightingale_

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing, sweet..._

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Sing..._

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale_

_Oh, sing sweet..._

_Oh, sing..._ "

"Elisa..." A familiar deep voice rumbled behind me. I gasped and turned around. Had Luka been standing there the whole time?!

"Luka..." I breathed.

In a few seconds, he was standing right in front of me.

"Elisa, you have a beautiful voice."

I blushed, putting a hand to my heart. "Thank you..."

Soon, it was time to go. I'm sure by now, the moving van has arrived at my house. Luka and I walked down the steps together.

"Elisa, Juleka and I are inviting everyone over to our houseboat for a get-together. Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to come." I replied.

Luka smiled and pressed his lips to my cheek. Whoa!

"I'll see you tomorrow, Elisa."

As I walked home, I stopped and sighed, touching my cheek where his lips had been.

Oh, I'm pretty much a goner...


	5. Things Get Real

_Ladybug_   **(Ladybug finishing her transformation)**

 _Cat Noir_   **(Cat Noir finishing his transformation)**

 _Crystal Cygne_   **(Crystal Cygne finishing her transformation)**

 _Cottontail_   **(Cottontail finishing her transformation)**

 _We've been preparing_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail on patrol)**

 _Sharing_   **(Elisa helping Sakura with her Footloose lines)**

 _Training_   **(Luka and Elisa meditating together, holding hands)**

 _Studying A to Z_   **(Elisa raising her hand in class)**

 _Bonding_   **(Elisa and Sakura hugging)**

 _Battling_   **(Cat Noir destroying Captain Hardrock's ship with Cataclysm)**

_Laughing_ **(Elisa laughing at Nathaniel's drawing of Hawk Moth's defeat)**

_Gettin' crazy, you and me_   **(Luka kissing Elisa)**

 _'Cause it's coming soon_   **(The window in Hawk Moth's lair opening)**

 _When we all meet our destiny_   **(Luka and Elisa standing under the moonlight in each other's arms)**

 _Under the Parisian moon_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail stand side by side, now joined by Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee)**

_Miraculous!_

* * *

 

**Elisa**

When I arrived home, I saw the moving van parked in front of the flower shop. I smiled and entered.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Mom ran downstairs to hug me. "How was school, sweetie?"

"School was great! I made a few friends today. Also, Luka goes there..."

Mom wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, really? Did he hold your hand?"

"Yeah."

"Awww..." Mom squealed.

"He also..." I sighed. "Kissed my cheek."

A huge grin morphed on Mom's face. "Did he really?! That's so sweet! I'm certain he has feelings for you. Oh, and the movers are almost done moving everything into the house. Your furniture is upstairs in your room, and the only thing left to do is unpack all the boxes."

"Ok, thanks, Mom! Where's Dad?"

"He's dealing with a customer in the shop. It's best not to interrupt him. Why don't you go upstairs and play on your flute?"

"I have to call Sakura!"

I ran upstairs and logged onto my laptop before giving Sakura a FaceTime call. Her face appeared on the laptop screen.

"Hey, Elisa! How was your first day at your new school?" Sakura smiled at me.

"School was great! I made several new friends, like Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Césaire, Juleka Couffaine, and several others."

"Did you catch the attention of a guy?"

"Uh... Yeah. Juleka's big brother Luka." I blushed, remembering the sensation of his lips on my cheek. "He's a musician just like me! He plays the electric guitar."

"Daaaayum, girl!" Sakura squealed. "I haven't gotten anyone's attention yet."

"Hey, you'll find someone soon." I comforted my best friend.

Sakura sighed. "I hope..."

"So... How is it back in Moscow?"

"Everyone in school is upset. They've been saying things like 'Elisa is gone!', 'She moved to Paris?!' and 'We miss our girl!'."

"Awww... I miss them too. Please tell them that."

Sakura winked. "Don't worry, Elisa. I will." She then saw the Swan Miraculous around my neck. "Elisa, where did you get that?"

I hated lying to my best friend. But I needed to keep my double life a secret. "I got it at the store."

"It's pretty. I wish I had something like that."

"I understand, Sakura."

I then heard a knock on the door. "Elisa, dinner's ready!"

"Coming, Dad! My father's calling me for dinner. I have to go. Talk to you later!"

"You too, Elisa."

Sakura logged off FaceTime. I followed suit before heading downstairs for dinner.

* * *

**Seymour**

A busy day had gone by, and we made quite a bit of money from the flower sales.

Audrey came into the shop. "I have dinner ready. Could you go upstairs and call Elisa down?"

"Sure." I replied. I headed upstairs to my daughter's room, thinking back to the Audrey 2 incident 17 years ago. Imagine the shock when I found out that wretched plant wanted to take over the world!

"Mean Green Mother from Outer Space..." I spat under my breath. I reached the door to Elisa's room and overheard her talking with Sakura on FaceTime.

"Elisa, dinner's ready!" I knocked on the door.

"Coming, Dad!" Elisa's voice came from the other side.

I went downstairs to watch Audrey set the table. I then heard the clicking of heels as Elisa ran down the steps. I rushed to stop her before she got hurt.

"Elisa, what did your mother say about running in heels?" I firmly told her.

"Sorry, Dad." Elisa apologized.

"Sweetie, we don't want you getting hurt." Audrey interjected.

"I understand, Mom." Elisa nodded.

The three of us sat down at the table to eat.

"So, Seymour," Audrey had a goofy grin on her face. "Our daughter snared the attention of a boy!"

I sighed. I knew this day would come. My overprotective father side started to come out.

"Audrey, we're going to lose her!"

"Come, come now, Seymour." Audrey shook her head. "She's at the age to date, and you know that."

"What's this boy's name, Elisa?"

"His name is Luka. He and I have so much in common." Elisa looked dazed, as if she was in a trance. "He's so handsome, he has a nice personality, and don't get me started on his voice. Don't."

Audrey snickered. "I remember how I used to swoon about you, remember that, Seymour?"

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Yeah." I then looked at our daughter. "Elisa, should you two start dating, remember this. Don't do anything stupid."

Elisa caught on and groaned. "Daaaaadd!"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Leave her be. I already had the talk with her."

A few hours later, it was time for bed. Audrey and I kissed Elisa good night before heading to bed.

* * *

**Elisa**

It was a new day, and the weekend had started. Still in my yellow nightdress, I went downstairs to get some apple slices for breakfast. Dad was in the shop selling pink roses, and Mom was waiting for me.

"Good morning, Elisa. Are you going anywhere today?"

I nodded. "Yes, Mom. I'm going over to Luka's place for a class get-together."

"Well then pick a beautiful dress to wear, and  _please_  brush your hair!"

After scarfing down my apple slices, I ran upstairs and changed into a pale pink ankle-length dress with sequin patterns. I brushed my hair and teeth before putting on my white heels.

"Ready to go, Suuiren?" I asked my kwami.

"Let's go, Elisa!"

Suuiren flew into my purse before I slung it over my shoulder. I walked downstairs this time.

"Thank you for not running, Elisa. Have fun, sweetie!"

"I will, Mom!" I called as I went out the door.

It only took ten minutes to arrive at Luka and Juleka's houseboat.

"Hey, Elisa!" Juleka greeted me. "You're here!" She looked at my dress and beamed. "Girl, you look beautiful! Just wait until my brother sees you!"

Juleka and Luka's mother, Anarka, helped me into the house. "Oh, just look at you! You're all Luka ever talks about! He's right! You  _are_ an angel..."

"Luka!" Anarka hollered. "Elisa's here!"

I heard a door open and close. Luka turned a corner and stopped when he saw me.

"Elisa, I don't know what to say. You look gorgeous. What a beautiful dress... And that blue one on you yesterday was just as beautiful."

"Thanks..."

"Ok, everyone!" Alya shouted at everyone. "It's time for a game of Truth or Dare!"

Luka and I sat down with everyone else as Alya started the game.

"Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Said Marinette.

Alya smiled. "How long have you liked Adrien?"

Marinette blushed. "Since that day with the umbrella."

"Awww..." Squealed the girls.

Alya looked at her boyfriend. "Nino, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Nino.

Alya snickered. "I dare you to act like a monkey for two minutes!"

Nino scratched himself and made monkey noises, causing everyone to laugh.

Alya turned to Nathaniel next. "Nathan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to draw polka dots on Ivan's arms!"

Nathaniel took out his red and blue markers and drew polka dots on Ivan's arms.

We all couldn't help but laugh at how weird Ivan looked.

"Laugh it up, chumps." Ivan scoffed.

"Juleka, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Juleka answered.

"How younger are you than Luka?"

"Luka is 15, and I'm 13, so we're two years apart in age."

Marinette smirked. "It's your turn, Alya! Truth or dare?"

Alya smirked back. "Dare."

"I dare you to dance the Gangnam Style while making fish faces!"

Everyone burst into hysterical laughter. Juleka put on the music, and Alya did the Gangnam Style while making funny fish faces. When it was over, Alya slapped Marinette's shoulder.

"Very funny, Marinette. Very funny."

"Alya, Rose is next." I pointed out.

"Oh, right. Rose, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Piped Rose.

"Why did you name the band 'Kitty Section'?"

Rose giggled. "Because..." She then sang the funny song from the music festival about unicorns and fluffy cats.

The girls snickered and the boys, except for Luka, Adrien and Ivan, rolled their eyes.

"All right, Elisa. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I replied with a gentle smile.

"How long have you been a flutist?"

"Since I was 11." I replied.

"Elisa is one of a kind." Marinette smiled at me. "She's very bright for a flutist her age."

Alya turned to Adrien. "Adrien, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Said Adrien.

"I dare you to talk like a robot for the next minute!"

We all laughed at Adrien's robot voice.

"All right! It's your turn, Luka! Truth or dare?"

We held our breath, waiting for his decision.

"Dare." Luka answered after ten seconds of silence.

Alya squealed. "I have the best idea for this one! I dare you... No, I TRIPLE DOG DARE you..." She pointed at me. "To kiss Elisa!"

"What?!" Luka and I shouted at the same time.

"Sorry, but you can't chicken out." Alya snickered.

Luka and I stood up and walked towards each other. We finally met one another in the middle. Luka smiled down at me warmly, and I returned it.

"Oh, for goodness sake, kiss her!" Juleka yelled.

My pale face was getting redder with every passing second. Luka grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. He started to lean in... He was going to kiss me! I met him halfway, and his lips pressed against mine.

Oh my goodness, he's so warm...

I returned his kiss with equal passion. His strong arms tightened around my waist, holding me like I was going to disappear.

"Yeah, Luka! Get some!" Hollered the boys.

The girls wolf-whistled.

When we finally pulled away, I glared at Marinette and Alya before turning back to Luka, burying my face in his chest.

"Ooh! Look at her! She's flustered!" Rose giggled.

"Shut up..." I groaned. I can't believe Alya had the gall to do this.

An hour later, the get-together was over. I was in Luka's room, looking at a poster of a singer named Jagged Stone. Who was this dude?

I was broken from my thoughts when someone's arms curled around my waist from behind me.

"There you are, Elisa." Luka's deep voice rumbled in my ear. "I was looking for you." He pulled me back into his chest.

"Y-you were?" I said breathlessly. I closed my eyes at the feel of his hands caressing my bare shoulders. What was he doing?!

"Elisa, I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I know that Alya rushed things with the dare and everything, but when I first saw you, I felt as if my life has changed. And I wonder why I like being with you so much. Over time, I began to feel weird around you, and I knew what it was. I wanted to tell you this at a later time, but the dare happened, and... well... I always wonder why your voice is so beautiful, why you came to Paris at a time like this. Why you look radiant every single day..." He tightened his arms around me. "Why would the only girl I'd ever hold in my arms be you?"

"Because..." I could barely speak. "I guess it's the way you feel."

"I'm trying to give you hints, Elisa."

"Wait..." I gasped. "Are you saying...?"

Luka turned me to face him, but kept me in his arms. He smiled down at me lovingly. "It's exactly what I'm saying. Elisa, I love you."

I started to cry, but Luka wiped a tear from my cheek. He cupped my face with one hand, caressing it with his thumb.

He then leaned down and kissed me. Oh my, his lips are so soft and warm... This wasn't anything forced by a dare. It was real. My legs gave out, and I nearly collapsed, but Luka caught me and held me tightly to his chest. Our bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

We eventually separated for breath. I laid my head down on his chest as he ran his fingers through my platinum blonde hair. I could hear his racing heartbeat. I'm sure my heart was beating just as fast.

"I love you too, Luka..."


	6. First Date and Zombizou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dancing on a Cloud (Deleted song from Cinderella)

_Ladybug_   **(Ladybug finishing her transformation)**

 _Cat Noir_   **(Cat Noir finishing his transformation)**

 _Crystal Cygne_   **(Crystal Cygne finishing her transformation)**

 _Cottontail_   **(Cottontail finishing her transformation)**

 _We've been preparing_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail on patrol)**

 _Sharing_   **(Elisa helping Sakura with her Footloose lines)**

 _Training_   **(Luka and Elisa meditating together, holding hands)**

 _Studying A to Z_   **(Elisa raising her hand in class)**

 _Bonding_   **(Elisa and Sakura hugging)**

 _Battling_   **(Cat Noir destroying Captain Hardrock's ship with Cataclysm)**

_Laughing_ **(Elisa laughing at Nathaniel's drawing of Hawk Moth's defeat)**

_Gettin' crazy, you and me_   **(Luka kissing Elisa)**

 _'Cause it's coming soon_   **(The window in Hawk Moth's lair opening)**

 _When we all meet our destiny_   **(Luka and Elisa standing under the moonlight in each other's arms)**

 _Under the Parisian moon_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail stand side by side, now joined by Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee)**

_Miraculous!_

* * *

**Elisa**

"He what?!" Sakura screeched when I told her via FaceTime what had happened yesterday.

"You heard me! Luka kissed me! Not on the cheek, not the forehead, but the lips." I threw my hands up in the air. Sometimes, Sakura could be such an idiot...

"Awwwww!" Sakura squealed. "Did he say 'I love you'?"

"He did. I feel the same. In fact, I need some advice on what to wear. Luka just asked me out on... A date!"

Sakura gasped. "When is it?"

"Tonight, when the moon comes up."

Sakura smirked. "I hope you guys have fun."

"And by 'have fun', you mean 'make out', right?" I deadpanned.

Sakura just blew a raspberry at me.

"Elisa, time for dinner!" Mom knocked on my bedroom door.

Three hours passed. The sun was setting, and it was almost 8:00. I had dinner and fed Suuiren some honeysuckles. I was in the bathroom putting on my foundation. I had already brushed my teeth and applied my lipstick.

Mom knocked on the door. "Elisa, please brush your hair!"

"I will, Mom!" I called back.

I ran the brush through my hair until it was smooth as silk. I then went to my room to change into a sparkling pastel green dress that went slightly below my knees. Suuiren helped me out on my glittering golden character slippers. I looked out the window and saw the moon in the sky, the stars shining next to it.

"Wow, Elisa!" Suuiren marveled at my appearance. "You look like a magnolia in May!"

"Well don't you look dapper, eh, Luka?" I heard my mother's voice from downstairs.

"Take good care of my daughter." Came Dad's voice.

"Elisa!" Mom shouted up the stairs.

"Coming, Mom!"

I stopped at the top of the stairs, just like when Luka and I first met.

As I slowly descended the stairs, Mom turned to Dad.

"Seymour, this is just like when they first met."

When I stood in front of Luka, he pulled me by the wrist and into his arms. "Elisa, you look beautiful as always."

"Thank you."

"Don't forget to be back by 10:00. You both have school tomorrow!" Dad hollered after us as we went out the door.

"We will!" Luka and I hollered back.

We were soon taking a stroll through the park in the moonlight.

"So, how's your father?" I asked.

Luka sighed. "I don't know. He left after Juleka was born, so I have little memory of him."

"I'm so sorry, Luka. My grandfather left early when my mother was young. Grandma was poor. Both my paternal grandparents are dead."

"Can you tell me a little bit about your parents' past?" Luka asked, lacing his fingers through mine.

"My mother used to date a sadistic dentist; Orin Scrivello DDS. He would abuse her like she was nothing." I gritted my teeth at the memory of Mom telling me how she was treated.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Is your mother doing much better now?"

I smiled. "Ever since she married Dad and had me, things couldn't be better!"

I then heard pretty music in the distance. We stopped to listen.

Luka held out his hand to me. "Will you dance with me, Elisa?"

I gasped, taken aback, yet a smile rose on my face. "A waltz in the moonlight? Absolutely!"

I gently placed my hand in his before he took a firm hold of my waist with the other. I then laid my other hand on his shoulder. Luka started to lead me.

"Did your mother teach you how to dance?" My eyes sparkled with love and adoration.

"She did." Luka replied.

"My father taught me. I used to step on his toes all the time." I giggled at the memory.

Suddenly, the music seemed to reach my heart, overwhelming my soul. I couldn't help but sing a lovely song.

**Elisa:**

_Dancing on a cloud_

_I'm dancing on a cloud._

_When I'm in your arms, the world is a heavenly place._

Luka joined in the song. Awww, I've never sang a duet with him before!

**Luka:**

_Dancing in a dream_

_I'm dancing in a dream._

_For how can I help but dream when I see your face_

_Before me...?_

**Elisa:**

_Love is on its way,_

_And as we gently sway,_

_The moon and the stars appear bringing romance for two._

**Luka:**

_I just can't believe that I found you._

**Elisa:**

_I just can't believe that it's true._

**Both:**

_Yet here am I dancing high on a cloud with you._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Unbeknownst to the two, Ladybug and Cat Noir were watching, proud smiles on their faces.

"Awww... Aren't Luka and Elisa adorable together?" Ladybug cooed.

"Not as adorable as you and me, my lady." Cat Noir then sighed. "It's a shame Crystal Cygne couldn't go on her first patrol."

Ladybug put a hand on Cat Noir's shoulder. "Don't worry, silly kitty. I'm sure she'll be able to make it next time!"

"I hope so." Cat Noir sighed. "I really was looking forward to showing her the ropes."

"We'll teach her together, right, kitty?"

Cat Noir winked. "That's right, bugaboo."

* * *

**Elisa**

I completely related to the words Luka and I were singing. I really did feel like we were in the clouds!

**Luka: (Elisa:)**

_Dancing on a cloud (ooh ooh)_

_I'm dancing on a cloud (ooh)_

**Elisa: (Luka):**

_When I'm in your arms, this world is a heavenly place (Ohhh)_

**Luka: (Elisa):**

_Dancing in a dream (wah woah oh)_

**Both:**

_I'm dancing in a dream._

_For how can I help but dream when I see your face_

_Before me..?_

_Love is on its way,_

_And as we gently sway,_

_The moon and the stars appear bringing romance_

**Luka: (Elisa):**

_For two (for me and for you)_

**Elisa:**

_I just can't believe that I found you._

**Luka:**

_I just can't believe that it's true._

**Both:**

_Yet here am I dancing high on a cloud with you._

As we stopped dancing, we stared into each other's eyes before he pulled me into a kiss.

"Luka, please tell me this is real, and I'm not dreaming..." I murmured when we separated.

Luka leaned down to my ear and whispered in a seductive purr. "Does this feel like a dream to you?" He then nipped my neck.

"Hey!" I yelped. "All right, all right, it's real." I then burst into a fit of giggles.

I then looked at my cell phone. I gasped. It was almost 10:00!

"I have to get home! We have school tomorrow."

Luka offered me his arm. "Shall we, Elisa?"

I looped my arm through his. "We shall."

Five minutes later, we were back home. Mom and Dad were waiting for us.

"Thank you, Luka, for escorting Elisa home." Said Mom.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Krelborn-Fulquard." Luka replied.

Mom giggled. "Please call me Audrey."

Luka kissed me goodnight. "Good night, Elisa. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too, Luka."

I went inside with my parents and said good night to them. I then went upstairs and changed out of my green dress and into my yellow nightdress before saying good night to Suuiren and crawling into bed for a restful sleep.

When I woke up for school the next morning, Suuiren was laughing at me.

"What's so funny, Suuiren?"

"Teeheehee! Someone got a hickey!"

I hopped out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror.

"What?!" I yelled. Suuiren was right! I then sighed. "Oh, Luka..."

"Elisa, are you ok?" Mom knocked on the door. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Suuiren, hide!" I hissed. Suuiren flew under my bed before I went to the door to open it. "Mom, um..." I showed her the hickey on my neck.

"Ooh, that Luka!" Mom snickered. "Markin' his girl, eh? Don't let your father see that. He'll flip his lid."

"Right." I nodded. I then held up a bracelet I made a few days ago. "Hey, Mom, today's Ms. Bustier's birthday, and I made her this bracelet as a thank you present for giving me a warm welcome to her class."

"Awww..." Mom put a hand over her heart. "That was very sweet of you, Elisa. Cover up that hickey and then come down and eat your breakfast."

I went to my dresser and put cover-up over the hickey before sitting down at the table for breakfast. After eating my cereal, I went upstairs to change into a light blue shirt and sparkling knee-length green skirt. After I put on my white heels, Suuiren hid in my purse.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie." Mom kissed my forehead. "And tell Ms. Bustier that I said happy birthday!"

"I will!" I called back as I went out the door.

* * *

**Luka**

"Have a good day at school, you two!" Mine and Juleka's mother, Anarka, hollered to us.

"We will, Mom!" Juleka and I hollered back.

Today's Ms. Bustier's birthday, and my present to her is one of my Jagged Stone guitar picks.

Juleka also had a present for Ms. Bustier, but she refused to tell me what it was.

As we walked to school, I spotted Elisa in a light blue shirt and a sparkling green skirt.

"Juju, go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."

Juleka smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "Heh, yeah, go spend time with your girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes at my sister as she skipped ahead. I snuck up on Elisa from behind and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey!" Elisa cried out. She then relaxed. "Oh, it's you, Luka."

"That skirt brings out your eyes." I complimented her.

Elisa turned in my arms to face me. "Heh, thanks, Luka. I decided to take a break from wearing dresses today." She then placed a loving kiss on my lips, but I held it there for a few seconds.

"Really?" Elisa deadpanned. I smirked at her in response.

"So, Elisa, what did you get Ms. Bustier for her birthday?"

Elisa smiled. "I made her a bracelet. It doubles as a thank you gift for warmly welcoming me to her class. I reckon you're giving her one of your Jagged Stone guitar picks."

"You got that right."

Five minutes after we made it to school and entered the locker room, we saw Marinette rush in. Juleka was talking with Rose, who made Ms. Bustier a scrapbook.

"Hey!" Marinette greeted us.

"Hey, ma-ma-Marinette..." Elisa and I teased Marinette. Elisa and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh, no, Luka!" Marinette buried her face in her hands. "You roped  _Elisa_  into this?!"

"Hey," Elisa put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "We're just messing with you, that's all!"

Alya turned to Marinette. "Let me guess, you just finished your gift."

Marinette nodded. "I hope Ms. Bustier likes it."

Over in a corner, our redhead classmate, Nathanaël Kurtzberg, was showing Nino and Kim a picture he drew of Ms. Bustier as a superhero.

Mylène Haprèle was giving Ms. Bustier a braid of hair as a thank you present for her group breathing class the day Elisa joined the school. Elisa and I were the only ones who were actually meditating, and Kim had fallen on his side, making us laugh.

Soon, it was time for Ms. Bustier's class. We all put our presents on Ms. Bustier's desk.

"Happy Birthday, Ms. Bustier!" We all chorused.

"Oh, you're all so sweet!" Ms. Bustier gushed. She then took a look at Marinette's present. She had... a surprised look on her face? Marinette got up to examine the present.

"What...? I know you did this, Chloé Bourgeois!" Marinette spat.

Elisa growled and got ready to charge at Chloé, but I rubbed her back to calm her down. I was starting to see why everyone hated Chloé.

Max Kanté checked his phone. "A 99.56% certainty."

Alya gritted her teeth. "So uncool, Chloé."

"Seriously lame." Marinette added.

"Calm down." Ms. Bustier urged us. "We don't want to get upset on my birthday, now, do we?" She then took the present, a makeup bag with a crude stick figure of Marinette that Chloé had drawn. "Well, I think this present is wonderful." She opened the makeup bag and pulled out a tube of lip gloss. "It'll be my new cosmetics bag! Then I'll be able to think of both of you every time I use it."

"What?!" Marinette cried. "You're not gonna let her get away with this?!"

"That girl is worse than Hawk Moth!" Hissed Alya.

"At least half the city has gotten akumatized because of her!" Alix Kubdel added.

Everyone started talking at once, and Ms. Bustier clapped her hands to quiet the class.

"Students, please, calm down now!"

Everyone stopped talking.

"The classroom is not a place for insults and defamation! Marinette, would you come with me, please?"

"W-What?!" Marinette gasped.

As Ms. Bustier opened the door and Marinette left the room, Ms. Bustier turned to Alya.

"Alya. I'm relying on you to make sure things don't get out of hand while we're gone."

"Ok, Miss." Alya replied, flashing Marinette a sympathetic look.

Ms. Bustier then left the room. Everyone was quiet. For the next few minutes I just held Elisa and occasionally kissed her forehead.

"You know what you need, babe?"

"Yes, Luka?" Elisa looked up at me.

I smiled down at her lovingly. "A nice walk." I then got up, pulled Elisa to her feet, and headed to the door.

"Alya, Luka and I are going to take a short walk."

"That's fine, Elisa." Said Alya.

When we came upon Ms. Bustier and Marinette talking, we hid in a corner so they wouldn't see us.

"...because they have a lot of love to give. I'm counting on you."

"Yes, Ms. Bustier." Said Marinette.

Just then, we saw a purple butterfly get closer to Marinette and Ms. Bustier, who saw it and panicked, trying to shoo it away. Was that an akuma?

"An akuma! Oh no! Go away! I won't let you evilize one of my students!" Ms. Bustier cried out, trying to protect Marinette.

Well, looks like my suspicions have been confirmed.

Ms. Bustier threw her cosmetics bag at the akuma. The lipstick flew out and the akuma went into it. Ms. Bustier let go of Marinette and clutched her head, trying to fight the akuma.

"Don't give up! Think only positive thoughts!" Marinette urged.

Hawk Moth's overlay appeared on Ms. Bustier's face. "I am not going to listen to you! You can't force me to do evil!" She spat. It seemed Hawk Moth was able to talk to her telepathically. So that's what he did to Mom...

"Miss Bustier, please! Breathe deeply and focus!" Marinette pleaded. However, it was too late. Ms. Bustier gave in to the akuma. Marinette gasped and ran away.

Elisa turned to me. "Luka, Ms. Bustier's been akumatized! Go back to the classroom and warn the others!"

"I won't leave you, Elisa!" I pulled her into my arms. "If you get hurt, I won't forgive myself."

"I'll be fine, Luka." Elisa insisted.

"Ok." I pressed my lips to Elisa's. "Be safe. And make sure Marinette's ok!" I then ran back to Ms. Bustier's classroom to warn my classmates.

* * *

**Elisa**

When Luka left, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Suuiren flew out of my purse.

"Suuiren, Ms. Bustier's been akumatized, and I need to transform. Suuiren, shake your feathers!"

Suuiren entered my necklace, and I transformed into Crystal Cygne.

I then met up with Ladybug in the hallway.

"Crystal Cygne, we have to do something. Once Cat Noir gets here, we'll start the real fight."

We opened the door to Ms. Bustier's classroom. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around the akumatized Ms. Bustier's hand. Sabrina looked like she was in a daze.

"Please, Ms. Bustier! You've gotta snap out of it!" Ladybug pleaded.

"I'm not Ms. Bustier anymore!" The akumatized Ms. Bustier spat, throwing Ladybug against the wall. "I am Zombizou!"

Ok, so now we know what her villain name is...

While Ladybug was distracted with Zombizou, Adrien held the door, and I helped Luka and the other students out. Sabrina was strangely limping and holding her chest.

"I...feel... It's suddenly gotten very warm in here. I don't know what's happening, I..."

Chloé walked up to Sabrina, stomping her foot.

"Unh! What is wrong with you?"

Sabrina turned to Chloé, eyes glowing purple. What happened?

"Chloé..."

Sabrina jumped on top of Chloé, trying to kiss her.

"Ugh!" Chloé groaned. "Get away from me!"

Adrien pulled Chloé from out under Sabrina, who crawled towards the other students.

"Kissou..." Said Sabrina, jumping on Mylène. She sounded like a zombie.

Ivan pulled Mylène away. "Mylène! Are you ok?"

"I feel...feverish... I can't..." Mylène's eyes turned purple. "Kissou..."

Adrien gasped. "They're contagious! Don't let yourselves get kissed!"

Ivan held Mylène and Sabrina back so I could guide everyone else away to safety. I ushered them into lockers one by one.

"Crystal Cygne," Luka took my hands. "Please tell me Elisa and Marinette are ok..."

"They're fine. They told Ladybug and I, so we came running as fast as we could." I lied. Part of me really wanted to tell Luka that I was Crystal Cygne, but now was not the right time. I also had to keep my civilian identity a secret from Ladybug and Cat Noir, who had not shown up yet.

"You care a lot about Elisa and Marinette, don't you?"

"Marinette is a very brave girl. And Elisa's the love of my life."

I then heard footsteps. "Luka, into the locker!"

Luka opened up a random locker and shut himself in it.

The locker room door opened, and Ladybug entered. "Anyone here?" She called out.

"Ladybug!" Chloé exclaimed, emerging from her locker.

Thinking it was a zombified student, Ladybug grabbed Chloé's hand and threw her over the shoulder and into a locker.

Seeing that it was Chloé, Ladybug gasped. "Oops! Sorry! Uh... Reflex."

"Ladybug?! Yeah! We're saved!" Alya came out of her hiding spot to hug my sidekick.

"Ladybug!" Nino emerged from his hiding spot. Rose, Juleka and Alix followed, and Luka came out of the locker he was hiding in.

"Are you all okay?" Ladybug asked.

Max and Kim left their hiding spots, while Alya looked behind her. "Looks like it."

However, there was one person missing. Adrien.

"Uh... Adrien? He still hasn't come out of his locker." Said Nino.

Ladybug opened the locker Adrien was in. He looked dazed.

"Kissy-boo..." Said Adrien sleepily. Ladybug slammed the locker shut. The other students cried out in anguish, alerting some zombified students outside. They ran toward the doors.

"Oh, man..." Alya groaned. "He must've gotten kissed on the stairs when he was saving Chloé."

Zombified students began to crowd outside the locker room.

"We need to head to the roof." Ladybug alerted us. She opened a window and hooked her yoyo onto something above, alerting zombified people outside.

Soon, everyone was on the roof except for Max, who Ladybug was currently helping up. At that moment, Mylène, Ivan and other zombified students broke into the locker room.

While Chloé and the others kept a lookout, Ladybug had a newscast on her yoyo, and was watching it with Alya and I.

"Yet again, it seems citizens of Paris are in great danger. Since this morning, a strange disease is spreading." The voice of Nadja Chamack came from the yoyo. Soon, Cat Noir showed up on the roof.

"Hey guys, I'm all for our French greetings, but let's hold off on the kisses for now, huh?" Cat Noir teased.

"I'm glad you're here, Cat Noir. Check this out." Ladybug showed Cat Noir the newscast.

"Hordes of kissing zombies are spreading throughout Paris! Let's go over to our Mayor, Mr. Bourgeois, live from City Hall." The newscast cut to Mr. Bourgeois in City Hall.

"We advise all Parisians to remain inside at this time." Mr. Bourgeois urged the citizens of Paris.

"Kissy-poo!" Officer Roger Raincomprix jumped on top of Mr. Bourgeois, knocking him and the podium down. The City Hall Fred went static, and the footage cut back to Nadja in the studio.

"Mr. Mayor? Mr. Mayor?"

Chloé pushed Cat Noir away and looked at the newscast. "Daddy?!"

A Zombizou kiss floated toward Nadja, who tried to swat it away with her tablet. "It looks like we're having a slight technical issue." The kiss hit Nadja, who slumped. Zombizou herself appeared on the newscast.

" _I_  took care of your father, Chloé. Show yourself!"

Chloé freaked and ran away.

"Then, Ladybug, Cat Noir and Crystal Cygne? I'm coming for you." Zombizou kissed the camera lens, leaving a kiss mark. She then held up a now zombified Nadja. "Unless, of course, my sweethearts get hold of you first; because very soon, the whole city will be hot on your heels!"

As Zombizou laughed evilly, Ladybug ended the feed. Alix was glaring at Chloé, backing her toward the roof's edge. "Chloé! Hunh! Always Chloé! You only think about yourself!"

"I don't know why we don't just give them what they want." Alya sneered.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Nino agreed.

"Is it  _my_  fault if I'm better than all of you?" Chloé spat.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Chloé doesn't deserve to get hit any more than you." Ladybug intervened. " _And_  we need her as bait to lure Zombizou when the time is right."

"Uh...thanks?" Chloé said nervously.

Rose panicked, pointing at zombified students who were climbing the roof. "They're coming!"

"We've gotta evacuate!" Ladybug ordered. She saw a bus down on the street. "Over there! Cat Noir, do you know how to drive?"

Cat Noir smirked. "You should know the answer to that, M'Lady. I can do anything."

Ladybug shrugged. "Kitties first, then."

Twirling his baton, Cat Noir landed on top of the bus. He, Ladybug and I helped Rose, Juleka and Alya on top of the bus and into it. As Nino got ready to go, we were interrupted by zombified students.

"Hurry up!" Ladybug ordered, sending Nino down to Cat Noir. "Crystal Cygne, take Luka! Now!" Zombified students climbed onto the roof and ran toward us. Max shielded Chloé, and was attacked by two zombified students.

"Max!" Kim cried out. He then picked up Chloé in his arms, running away with her. "Come on, Chloé!"

Max was now zombified.

Kim helped Chloé onto Cat Noir's belt. "Play the hero as much as you like, Kim, but you won't be getting a kiss out of  _me_."

"Just go, before I change my mind." Kim sent Chloé down Cat Noir's baton before the zombified students attacked him. Ladybug grabbed him and pulled him to safety.

"Hold on tight, Luka." I picked up Luka and flew with him to the bus.

Chloé continued sliding down the baton, and Cat Noir tried to catch her. "Slow down, Chloé!"

Chloé ended up hitting a sign. "Hello?! Who's gonna come and save me?"

Cat Noir jumped down from the bus and waved his arms. "Yoo-hoo! Kissy-kissy-kissy!"

The zombies who were trying to kiss Chloé were now advancing on Cat Noir.

Rose opened the doors and left the bus.

"Rose, no!" Juleka cried out.

"I can't just leave her by herself!" Rose insisted. She ran to catch Chloé, but she fell off the baton and onto the ground.

"Ow! Great..." Chloé held her shin in pain. She glared at Rose. "Now I've twisted my ankle because  _you_  weren't fast enough!"

Rose picked up Chloé. A zombie grabbed her leg, but Ladybug saved her.

"Where's Kim?" I asked.

"He got kissed." Ladybug replied.

"Na-na-na-na-nah! Kissy-kissy-kissy!" Taunted Cat Noir. He then retrieved his baton. "Hurry up; we gotta go now." He started driving the bus.

Nino and Alya were holding onto each other, while I kept a close eye on Luka.

I then noticed a kiss mark on Rose's leg. "Oh, no..." I whispered. "They got Rose..."

A few minutes later, I was in the Eiffel Tower elevator with Ladybug, Cat Noir, Chloé and Luka. Rose, Juleka, Alix, Nino and Alya had all been zombified.

"It doesn't matter that we're the only ones left, Bugaboo, since you'll fix it all in the end anyway." Cat Noir said to Ladybug.

"Only the best remain." Chloé added.

When we got to the top, Cat Noir, Luka and I were attacked by zombies.

I tried to fight it, but everything went black.

When I came to, Ladybug had captured the akuma and purified it. Ms. Bustier was back to normal.

"Pound it!" Mine, Ladybug and Cat Noir's fists met in the middle.

"Ladybug?! Cat Noir? Crystal Cygne? What on earth -" Ms. Bustier gasped. "The akuma overtook me, oh no, I...I let my negative emotions get the upper hand, how terrible! ...I'm terrible."

"That's not true!" Said Ladybug. "It wasn't your fault." She put a hand on Ms. Bustier's shoulder. "Hawk Moth is the one to blame."

"But I hurt a lot of people..." Ms. Bustier hung her head in shame.

"No..." We turned and saw Chloé standing close by. "I did... I forgot your birthday, once again. And when I saw everyone had prepared a gift for you, I totally lost it. Because I, too, would've liked to offer you something. I'm sorry, Miss Bustier."

I gasped, putting a hand to my mouth. Was Chloé... being nice?!

Ms. Bustier smiled. "Thank you, Chloé. Those words are the best possible gift you could ever give me." She then gave Chloé a hug. Chloé hugged her back.

Ladybug, Cat Noir and I then left to detransform. Suuiren hid in my purse, and I left my hiding spot.

"Elisa!" Luka ran over to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me against him. "You had me so worried..." He buried his face in my neck and took in the scent of my pink ice perfume. I inhaled his scent of the ocean.

I hugged him back. "Luka, I'm all right."

He looked down at me with his zircon eyes. I wanted to look nowhere but there.

"Don't scare me like that again..."

"I can't make any promises, Luka."

As much as I wanted to kiss Luka during the battle against Zombizou, I couldn't reveal my identity to anyone,  _especially_  Ladybug and Cat Noir. But now I could do it.

As if Luka sensed my thoughts, he pressed his lips down on mine.

I missed everything about Luka: his eyes, his kiss, his face, his voice, and his strong arms to hold me and hide me away. But now, they were all there.

"Let's go tell your parents that you're ok." Luka said when we pulled back.

I walked home hand in hand with Luka. When I got home, I was pulled into a bear hug by my parents.

"Elisa, I was so worried..." Dad mumbled.

"We're so glad you're safe." Mom added.

After he and Mom let go of me, Dad out a hand on Luka's shoulder. "Thank you, Luka, for bringing Elisa home safe and sound."

Luka nodded. "You're welcome, Mr. Krelborn-Fulquard."

Dad laughed. "Young man, you've earned my respect. Please call me Seymour." A glare formed on his face. "But if you ever hurt my little girl..."

"Dad!" I interrupted him. "Luka loves me. He would never hurt me."

"Luka," Said Mom, turning to my boyfriend. "Should an akuma attack happen while Elisa is out, Seymour and I trust you to protect her and escort her home."

"I will, Mrs. Kr- I mean Audrey."

* * *

**Luka**

The next day at school, Chloé was sneering at Alya.

"Me? You want  _me_  to apologize to the entire class? Ridiculous! They should be thanking me for saving everybody."

Alya got in Chloé's face. "I happen to have several accounts of what went down, including my own, and they don't exactly match your version."

Marinette came up and put an arm on Alya's shoulder, looking at Chloé. "I heard you helped Ladybug and saved Miss Bustier! Awesome! There really  _is_  a heart beating in there after all. Sorry I said there wasn't." She then pushed Alya away.

I turned to look at my girlfriend. "Elisa, Chloé brought Ms. Bustier a present."

"Awww..." Elisa cooed. "That's very sweet of her."

I then turned to Elisa. "Babe, we're going to a movie later on today. Want to come with?"

Elisa smiled. "I'm sure my parents will say yes, so sure!"

Ms. Bustier then entered the classroom. "'Morning, everyone!"

"'Morning, Miss Bustier!" We all said.

"Glad to see you all! As usual, we'll start the day by giving a nice compliment to your neighbor."

Elisa and I exchanged a smile. It would take some time, but eventually, Chloé would be nicer to everyone.


	7. Luka Finds Out

_Ladybug_   **(Ladybug finishing her transformation)**

 _Cat Noir_   **(Cat Noir finishing his transformation)**

 _Crystal Cygne_   **(Crystal Cygne finishing her transformation)**

 _Cottontail_   **(Cottontail finishing her transformation)**

 _We've been preparing_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail on patrol)**

 _Sharing_   **(Elisa helping Sakura with her Footloose lines)**

 _Training_   **(Luka and Elisa meditating together, holding hands)**

 _Studying A to Z_   **(Elisa raising her hand in class)**

 _Bonding_   **(Elisa and Sakura hugging)**

 _Battling_   **(Cat Noir destroying Captain Hardrock's ship with Cataclysm)**

 _Laughing_ **(Elisa laughing at Nathaniel's drawing of Hawk Moth's defeat)**

 _Gettin' crazy, you and me_   **(Luka kissing Elisa)**

 _'Cause it's coming soon_   **(The window in Hawk Moth's lair opening)**

 _When we all meet our destiny_   **(Luka and Elisa standing under the moonlight in each other's arms)**

 _Under the Parisian moon_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail stand side by side, now joined by Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee)**

_Miraculous!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was free period, the last period of the day. The students were hanging out in study hall either doing homework or talking. Elisa was hanging out with Nathaniel and the other boys, laughing at their jokes and comments.

Luka did not like this one bit. Elisa was  _his_  girl!

He thought back to his and Elisa's first date and their moonlight waltz. The memory made him smile.

He did have feelings for Marinette when they first met, but when Elisa entered the picture, they went away completely.

* * *

**Elisa**

"Oh, Nathan, that is  _very_  funny!" I laughed at his latest drawing that depicted Ladybug, Cat Noir, and me as Crystal Cygne beating Hawk Moth to a pulp and snatching his Miraculous.

I then turned to see Luka in a corner. Was he ok? I walked over to him, my white heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Luka, are you ok?"

He turned around and saw me with concern in my eyes.

"Why aren't you over there with everyone else?" I asked.

Luka's annoyed face morphed into a gentle smile. He curled his arms around my waist and pulled me into his muscular chest.

"Now that you're in my arms, I'm all right." Luka smirked.

I gasped at the seductive tone in his voice, burying my face in his chest.

"Luka, quit it! Not only will people stare, but Juleka and the girls will tease us to no end!" I sighed, dreading the laughs we'd get from Marinette and her friends.

"I just don't like the way the other boys look at you. I want them to see that you're my princess." Luka admitted.

"Hey," I rested my head on his chest and placed my hand next to my ear, pressed over his heart, listening to its strong beat. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

We then heard Nino shout from the other side of the room. "Yeah, too bad, Max! Elisa's taken!"

"Go sit on a cactus!" Max shouted back.

Luka groaned in annoyance. "Told you."

"Well, Nathaniel was showing me a drawing of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Crystal Cygne defeating Hawk Moth." I snickered, remembering how hilarious it looked. "It showed them beating him to a pulp and nabbing his Miraculous."

Luka snickered with me. "I would love to see that."

"You know," I looked up into Luka's zircon eyes. "When I was a little girl, I would watch this show called Howdy Doody. It would always air at sunset. Mom introduced me to that show."

At that moment, the bell rang. As everyone left the school, animals ran by, making the students flee in terror.

I gasped, pulling Luka along and taking him into an abandoned warehouse. After shutting the doors, I put my hand on my boyfriend's shoulder.

"Luka, what I'm about to divulge to you is something no one is supposed to know. Promise me you can keep this secret."

"I will." Luka nodded.

I pulled out my flute from my backpack, as well as a spare. I handed the spare flute to Luka.

"Luka, do you know how to play the flute?"

"A little." Luka replied.

"We're going to call Crystal Cygne."

Luka and I raised the flutes to our mouths and played. One by one, slowly, the five feathers on my necklace started to glow.

"Elisa, what's happening?" Luka asked, pointing at my necklace.

"I don't know..." I pretended to play dumb.

Suuiren came out of my purse and entered my necklace. I was surrounded by a brilliant white light. After a few seconds, the light faded, and I was Crystal Cygne. I flew down and hovered before Luka, who had the biggest smile on his face I've ever seen.

"Elisa... You're so beautiful! But I had no idea that... You were..."

"The thing is, Luka, no one was supposed to know." I landed in front of Luka and put a hand to his cheek gently. "Are you  _sure_  you can keep my secret?"

Luka pulled me tightly against him, slamming his lips against mine. We pulled back, and he rested his forehead against my own. "Elisa, I promise to keep your secret no matter what happens."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you..." Our lips met once more, and we separated after seven seconds.

"Elisa, now that I know you and Crystal Cygne are one and the same, some of my worry has been alleviated. But still, knowing that my girlfriend is a superhero brings new worries. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Luka, we've been over this." I gently reminded him. "I know what I'm doing, and I have Ladybug and Cat Noir by my side."

Luka gasped. "Ladybug and Cat Noir! That's right! Elisa, I mean Crystal Cygne, go meet up with them. But please be careful." He pecked my lips before letting me go.

I raced out of the warehouse and took flight, searching for my teammates. I eventually found them on the roof of a building with... a new face? It was a female, and she was a fox-themed superhero.

"Ah, here she is!" Ladybug beamed. "This is Crystal Cygne. Meet Rena Rouge. She's going to help us in extremely difficult missions like this."

I shook Rena Rouge's hand. "Welcome to the team, Rena! So, what's going on?"

"A bunch of animals have escaped from the zoo." Ladybug explained. "We need to round them up. Here's the plan. Cat Noir will provoke the panthers into chasing him. Rena Rouge, when I give you the signal, you're going to use your Mirage. Crystal Cygne, you use your Swan Song to distract the other animals. As for me, I'll shut the vehicle doors when the animals get in. Got it?"

"Got it!" Cat Noir, Rena Rouge and I raised our fists into the air.

"And... Go!"

When Ladybug said that, we took off leaping across buildings, flying in my case.

Cat Noir provoked the panthers into chasing him. I hovered over a couple of gorillas. I then waved my scepter in a music note pattern, making it glow.

"Swan Song!" I called out. After saying that, I sang a few hypnotizing notes into my scepter like it was a microphone. The gorillas and other animals, except for the panthers chasing Cat Noir, turned their attention to me. Knowing I had thirty seconds before the effects wore off, I lured them into a van. Ladybug then shut the doors.

I then turned my attention to Cat Noir, who was still leading the panthers on a wild goose chase.

"Come on, guys, you wouldn't eat one of your cousins, would ya?" Joked Cat Noir.

Rena Rouge jumped along roofs to a vantage point above the street. She blew her flute and created an illusion of meat pieces that littered the street.

Cat Noir gestured to the illusionary meat. "How about some tasty chops, instead?" He leaped away with his staff.

One of the panthers stepped on a piece of meat, making it disappear. Both panthers followed the trail of vanishing meat until it lead them into a nearby van. Ladybug shut the doors, trapping the panthers inside.

Onlookers cheered as the four superheroes stood on the roof. Cat Noir held out his fist. "Pound i-" He looked back at Ladybug and Rena Rouge, who were running away. "Hey, where're you going?"

"Rena's about to transform back." Ladybug explained.

Cat Noir glared. "So  _you're_  allowed to know her true identity, but Crystal and I are  _not_?"

"Because  _I_  have to get her Miraculous back."

"So what's my role, then? The guy who's always left in the dark? What else are you hiding from us?"

Rena Rouge's Miraculous flashed. She pointed to it. "We really gotta jam."

"Ok," Said Ladybug. "I'll talk to him about it."

Cat Noir and I exchanged confused looks. "Him? Who's him?" We said simultaneously.

"Uh..." Ladybug stuttered. "When the time is right, guys, I promise."

With that, Ladybug and Rena Rouge left.

Cat Noir crossed his arms. "I hate secrets."

I sighed. "Me too, Cat Noir."

We sat down on the roof together. "Crystal, why is Ladybug doing this to me?"

I put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's something she knows that  _you're_  not ready to know."

Suddenly, my Miraculous flashed. "I wish I could stay and chat, but I must beat."

I flew up into the air and looked for Luka. He was about to pass the entrance to an alley. I flew into the alleyway and whistled. Luka turned and saw me. I gestured to the alley before running in.

Just as Luka rounded the corner, I transformed back. I ran into his arms and he pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"I'm so happy you're all right, Elisa."

"Luka, I told you I would be fine." I suddenly perked up. "Oh, right! The movie!"

By the time we arrived at the theater, Marinette had arrived as well. Alya was also present.

"Coming!" Marinette panted. "Sorry, I was -"

"No time to explain." Alya cut her off. "Come on!" She grabbed Marinette by the arm and pulled her into the theater. Luka and I followed suit.

"Hi!" Rose called out to us. She and several others, including Nino, were waving us over. We sat down in our seats. Just as the movie started, people in front of us were getting out of their seats and running out of the theater.

"What's going on?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. Only mere seconds later, I got my answer. Water rushed under the seats where we were sitting. Just what was happening?

Alya was also clueless. "Okay, who left the faucet running?"

Marinette pointed to an open doorway with stairs going up. "The stairs! Quick!"

We all made a beeline for the stairs.

"Hurry up!" I cried out.

Marinette and Alya ushered stragglers while Luka and I went on ahead with Kim and the others.

Roughly a minute later, Marinette and Alya joined us on the roof. Why was Paris flooded? I hope Mom and Dad are all right...

"My circuits are sensitive to water." Whined Markov, Max's robot friend.

Kim, however, didn't seem bothered. He jumped into the water like it was a swimming pool. He tried to beckon everyone to join him.

"Come on, guys! I can teach you to swim in two seconds flat, Markov. You just put your arms like this, then you push your legs, and it's kind of like being a frog, you see. In fact, it helps to think as a frog, too, you know -"

While Kim was talking, I saw a fin approaching. He stopped when we all saw a pink mermaid villain leap out of the water, grab Kim and go underwater with him.

"Kim!" Max cried out frantically.

Alya, Alix, Luka and I ran to one side of the roof, while Rose and the others ran to the other side.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Alya looked in another direction, seeing Marinette paddling away in a garbage bin, using a shovel as an oar. "Marinette, what are you doing?"

"Um..." Said Marinette. "I'm gonna go get help." She accidentally tipped the bin over and fell in the water, only to pop up just fine. "I'm fine." She got back into the bin and paddled out of sight.

"Ok, so..." Alix deadpanned. "I guess we're saved, then?"

It was only five minutes before Ladybug came back. "Elisa, I need to talk to you in private." She pulled me aside and out of earshot of Luka and the others.

"Ladybug, what's up?"

"Elisa, this is very important."

I started to panic. "Ladybug, I'll go get Crystal Cygne, I'll think of something -"

Ladybug held up a finger to silence me. "Elisa, if you see Crystal Cygne, please tell her that this is mine and Cat Noir's fight alone. This involves something she is not yet ready to know."

"But Ladybug -"

"Trust me."

I sighed. "Ok."

* * *

**Luka**

An hour went by before Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated the new villain. Paris was no longer flooded. Elisa had told me that this fight was too dangerous for Crystal Cygne.

"Well, love, looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir did it again." I kissed Elisa's lips.

Elisa leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Ladybug told me there's something I'm not yet ready to know."

I held out my arm to my girlfriend. "Allow me to escort you home, Elisa."

Elisa giggled and looped her arm through mine. "You may."

* * *

**Ondine**

I was overjoyed. Kim asked me out on a date! To the movies!

After the movie was over, Kim took me to an isolated alleyway. He looked at me with a glimmer of affection in his gray eyes. This was our first date, and it had been a day since I was 'akumatized' by this Hawk Moth villain. Kim had told me about Hawk Moth, and how he wanted to nab the Miraculouses that Ladybug, Cat Noir and new hero Crystal Cygne possess.

"Kim, that movie was so romantic! I loved it!"

Kim's muscular arm circled around my waist, pulling me into his strong chest. I looked up at him, and he seemed to have an apologetic expression on his face.

"Ondine, I was such a doofus that I didn't know you liked me. I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to say that I have feelings for you too."

I grinned like an idiot. "I'm so happy!"

Kim pecked my cheek. "We should go to the park sometime."

I nodded in agreement. "We should."

He offered his arm to me. "Shall we?"

I looped my arm through his. "We shall."

What a gentleman Kim is. He escorted me home and kissed my hand. I'm lucky to date a guy like him.

* * *

**Elisa**

The sun had set and the moon and stars were out. I stood on my balcony and stared out at the Eiffel Tower. It had been a day since the Syren incident. What was Ladybug keeping from me? What did she mean by 'something I'm not yet ready to know'?"

Suuiren sat on the palm of my hand. "Something on your mind, Elisa?"

"I don't get it, Suuiren. What is Ladybug keeping from me?"

"Elisa, have you heard the expression 'boil the water before you put the noodles in'?"

"No." I replied. "I had never heard that expression before."

Suuiren giggled. "Basically, it means that there is a time and place for everything."

I sighed. Suuiren was right. I guess I wasn't ready to know.

Someone came up from behind and wrapped their arms around my waist. I looked down and saw the familiar sleeves of a blue and black jacket.

"Luka? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to come over and see my girl. Mom said I can stay the night here, and I already talked to your parents."

My heart started beating faster. I've never shared a bed with a guy before, and it would be the first time.

Suuiren flew up in front of our faces. She was ready to introduce herself to Luka.

"Who's this little cutie?"

"This is Suuiren. She's my kwami. She helps me transform into Crystal Cygne." I explained.

Suuiren studied Luka for a bit before licking his face affectionately.

"Awww..." I cooed. "She likes you. Ok, now, Suuiren. It's bedtime."

Suuiren flew back into my room to sleep in the makeshift bed I made for her.

"Luka, about earlier today at school... I don't mind you acting so possessive over me, but not in front of the others,  _especially_  Chloé. You know how mean she is."

Luka tightened his grip on me, and I leaned back into his embrace. "I'm used to mean people like Chloé, but I understand where you're coming from, Elisa." He leaned down to kiss my neck. "But when I saw you talking with Nathaniel, I thought he was going to try something with you."

"Luka," I slid my hands down his arms, feeling his muscles under my touch. "Nathaniel and I are just friends. You're the only boy I ever love. You're mine, and I'm yours."

Luka released me, only to loop my arm over his head as if we were doing the waltz again. He pulled me tightly into him, slamming his lips down on mine. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, clinging onto him like a lifeline.

We made out for close to five minutes before we were interrupted by a little giggle. We separated and saw Suuiren hovering before us, laughing her little head off.

I sighed. "Suuiren, go back to bed."

When my swan kwami was in bed, asleep, we climbed into my bed together.

"Elisa?" Luka murmured, pulling me into his arms again.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Marinette is Ladybug?"

"I don't know. Probably not. Even if she was Ladybug, she would probably deny it, as I would if anyone said I was Crystal Cygne. And we can't reveal our identities to anyone, not even each other. I took a great risk revealing my identity to you. I can only imagine what would happen if you were akumatized." A tear slipped down my cheek.

"Elisa," Luka kissed the tear away before kissing my lips. "Even if I  _was_  akumatized, I would never tell Hawk Moth who you are, even if he tried to inflict the greatest pain on me. And yes, I know that Ms. Bustier tried to fight it, but you know what they say."

I smiled and said with Luka, "'Love conquers evil.'"

"Hey, Elisa, did you have any close friends in Moscow?"

I laid my head down on his chest. "Sakura Morris. We knew one another since we were toddlers. She and her parents came to Russia after a tsunami destroyed their home in Japan."

"Mom told me what tsunamis are capable of. I tend to wonder how my father is doing and where he is. Every time Juleka and I ask about him, Mom says that we don't mention him."

I let out a yawn before I could say anything. Luka pecked my lips. "I love you."

"I know." I murmured sleepily, letting the rhythm of his heartbeat send me into my dreams.

* * *

**Sakura**

Nighttime had fallen. I was getting ready for bed. I looked out the window and saw the full moon, the stars nearby. One of them shone brighter than the rest.

"Evening Star, I have a wish. I want to leave Russia and be with my best friend again. Elisa Krelborn-Fulquard is my true best friend. She's the only one who wants to be friends with me for who I am. Not for fame, money or power. Please bless my wish, Gods of Japan..."

I shut my window and went downstairs to see my father in his office.

"I can tell how you're feeling, Sakura." Dad got up from his chair to talk to me. "You miss Elisa, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, Dad. I miss her very much."

Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Sakura, I have something to give you." He pulled out a sword and handed it to me. "You are to be the next Generation of Japanese royalty. This katana is yours. Use it well and responsibility."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Your ancestors fought in the Sengoku era. However, the Oda bloodline has completely died out. However, in World War 2, your grandfather, my dad, pulled what was declared to be one of the greatest stunts ever. He betrayed the Axis and fought on the United States' side."

"Grandpa Hideki really did that?"

"Yes. Your grandfather had a bright future ahead of him."

I then asked the question that was on my mind. "Dad, could we please move to Paris?"

Dad laughed and patted my shoulder. "I'll talk to your mother about that."

I then went back upstairs to change into my nightgown. I put my katana in my closet before pulling out my blue nightdress. However, something in the corner caught my eye. There was a suspicious looking box on my dresser that had a strange symbol on it. Was it Chinese?

"It's probably Chinese..." I said to myself. I opened the box, only to be nearly blinded by this white light. When it faded, a tiny rabbit-like creature was hovering before me.

"Hello, Sakura!" Said the rabbit-like creature. "I am Fluff, and I'm your kwami!"

"Kwami?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I heard your wish, and I was sent to you. There's danger in Paris."

"Danger?" I asked.

Fluff then told me about this supervillain known as Hawk Moth. He had intentions to nab the Miraculouses of Ladybug, Cat Noir and newcomer Crystal Cygne for unknown reasons.

"So you're saying that I get to be a superhero?" I squealed in delight.

"Yes, you do, but there is something I must tell you. Nobody must know your secret identity,  _especially_  Ladybug and the others."

I nodded in understanding. "Ok."

I heard a knock on the door. Mom's voice came from the other side. "Sakura, sweetie, did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, Mom!" I called back.

"Good night! Sweet dreams, Princess!"

"Love you, Mom!"

I changed into my nightdress, climbed into bed, and fell asleep, Fluff laying next to me on a little pillow.

The next morning, I woke up hearing my alarm clock go off. I shut it off and told Fluff to hide in my closet. I then walked downstairs to eat my breakfast. I heard Dad's voice from the parlor. "Sakura, your mother and I want to see you!"

I went into the parlor with my bacon and sat with my parents.

"Sweetie, we've decided to leave Russia and get a better house in Paris!"

The biggest grin ever morphed onto my face before I squealed, hugging my parents. "OMG, OMG, OMG! Thank you!" I then raised my eyebrows. "When are we moving?"

"Tomorrow." Dad replied.

I was so excited! I'm looking forward to seeing Elisa again.


	8. Reunion

_Ladybug_   **(Ladybug finishing her transformation)**

 _Cat Noir_   **(Cat Noir finishing his transformation)**

 _Crystal Cygne_   **(Crystal Cygne finishing her transformation)**

 _Cottontail_   **(Cottontail finishing her transformation)**

 _We've been preparing_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail on patrol)**

 _Sharing_   **(Elisa helping Sakura with her Footloose lines)**

 _Training_   **(Luka and Elisa meditating together, holding hands)**

 _Studying A to Z_   **(Elisa raising her hand in class)**

 _Bonding_   **(Elisa and Sakura hugging)**

 _Battling_   **(Cat Noir destroying Captain Hardrock's ship with Cataclysm)**

 _Laughing_ **(Elisa laughing at Nathaniel's drawing of Hawk Moth's defeat)**

 _Gettin' crazy, you and me_   **(Luka kissing Elisa)**

 _'Cause it's coming soon_   **(The window in Hawk Moth's lair opening)**

 _When we all meet our destiny_   **(Luka and Elisa standing under the moonlight in each other's arms)**

 _Under the Parisian moon_   **(Ladybug, Cat Noir, Crystal Cygne and Cottontail stand side by side, now joined by Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee)**

_Miraculous!_

* * *

**Elisa**

I woke up with Luka's arms around me. Heh, even in his sleep, he doesn't want to let go of me. I do admit, it's so sweet.

"Luka, time to wake up, love." I pecked his lips.

Luka tightened his grip on me. "Stay. Want to hold you."

That was adorable. Luka can be very sweet. It makes me happy knowing we have many things in common, such as our love of music. He's a guitarist, and I'm a flutist.

"Luka, as much as I want to stay in bed with you too, we have to get up."

We then heard a gigantic explosion from outside. Luka and I got up, ran onto the balcony and got the biggest surprise. A girl made of lava was throwing magma balls and terrorizing the citizens.

Luka pulled me back into my room and shut the balcony doors. "That looks like an akuma! Elisa, I reckon you know what that means."

I nodded. "Suuiren, shake your feathers!"

Suuiren went into my Miraculous, and I transformed into Crystal Cygne.

"Be safe, my love." Luka kissed me.

"I will."

I made sure no one outside was in my line of sight before opening the balcony doors and flying off.

When I joined up with Ladybug and Cat Noir, they were fighting the firey villain.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Cease fire! Who are you anyway?"

"I am Lava Girl! My next target is... Your Miraculous!"

I groaned in annoyance. "Stupid Hawk Moth..." I turned to my teammates. "Any idea where the akuma might be?"

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at Lava Girl. "Hmmm... It's gotta be in her hairclip."

I needed to create a diversion so Ladybug could use her Lucky Charm. I perked up. I had an idea.

"Hey, Hothead!" I waved my scepter in the air tauntingly. "Want my Miraculous? Come and get me first!"

While Lava Girl was occupied with me, Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, which created a water gun.

I watched as Ladybug disoriented Lava Girl with the water gun, and Cat Noir snatched the hairclip and used his Cataclysm on it. Ladybug then captured and purified the akuma.

"Pound it!" Our fists met in the middle.

"What happened?" Asked a lilac haired girl with dazzling blue eyes. Wait... She looks familiar. Oh! Now I recognize her! It's Lily Robinson, a girl who Sakura and I played with during our childhood! I really wanted to hug her, but my identity must be kept secret.

"Hawk Moth akumatized you." Ladybug explained. "But you're ok now."

Cat Noir's ring beeped. "I've gotta scat. See you later, Crystal. And I'll see you around as well, My Lady."

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "You too, Kitty. I'll see you around, Crystal."

I nodded. "You too." The three of us went our separate ways.

When I returned to my room and detransformed, Luka had the TV on, and was waiting for me to return home safe.

"Luka, I'm back."

Luka hopped off the bed and kissed my cheek and then my lips.

"What was the villain called, Elisa?"

"Lava Girl." I replied. I then gasped, remembering who had been akumatized. "But it turns out, the akuma victim was Lily Robinson, an old friend of mine and Sakura's! When we were children, the three of us would play together almost every day."

Luka cupped my cheek. "Well, why don't you go and see her?"

I sighed. "I will, but there's something you should know. These akumas are starting to get to me. I need a break for once."

Luka looked into my emerald eyes with a loving smile. "I know what will help you."

"What would that be?"

Luka held out his hand. "Meditate with me."

I smiled, instantly knowing that would make me feel better. I took hold of Luka's hand and sat on my bed with him.

I knew what to do, having done this with Suuiren once and several times when I was a little girl.

The two of us sat cross legged and tightened our grip on each other's hands a little bit. We closed our eyes and breathed deeply, clearing our minds of all negative energy.

After roughly ten minutes, we opened our eyes, feeling more refreshed and calm.

Suddenly, Luka got a text on his phone. It was from his mother.

"Elisa, Mom wants me home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too, my love."

When Luka took off, I went downstairs to tell my parents I was going for a walk. I intended to go and see Lily.

"Hello, Crystal Cygne."

I gasped and turned around, only to see... Hold up! It's the same old man I saved from falling when I first arrived in Paris! But how did he know my secret identity?!

"How do you...?"

"Come with me, and I will tell you everything."

I walked with the old man to an isolated building. It said 'Wang Fu's Massage Shop'.

When we were alone in the building, a small turtle kwami emerged from a gramophone.

"Elisa, this is Master Fu." Said the turtle kwami. "He's the last Guardian of the Miraculous."

"This is my kwami, Wayzz." Master Fu introduced me to Wayzz. "Please sit down."

"Are you the one who brought my Miraculous to me?"

Master Fu nodded. "I did. When you showed me your kindness and gave me a piece of Russian chocolate, I knew I found the right person for the Swan Miraculous." His face turned grim. "However, this is not the only reason why I brought you here. Come with me."

I followed Master Fu into the back of the Massage Shop. He brought over a tray of seven small glass bottles, each containing a different colored liquid.

"When a kwami is fed a certain blend of ingredients, he or she can grant special powers. For example, the blue potion can give you ice abilities, and the green potion can give you the ability to swim and breathe underwater. But kwamis are forbidden to know the recipes, should they be captured by a villain like Hawk Moth."

I nodded. "Ok."

"Do you have a special hiding place for the potions, Elisa?"

"A box with a lock that can be opened by a special key. I also have a hiding place for the key; my purse."

Master Fu gave me a friendly smile. "That's good. You can go back home now. I'll come and find you if I need to see you again."

"Ok." I let Suuiren out of my purse and put the potion bottles inside.

"Hello, Wayzz. Nice to see you again!" Suuiren gave Wayzz a hug.

"You too, Suuiren."

Suuiren dove back in my purse.

When I left the Massage Shop, I realized how late it was getting.

"Mom and Dad are going to want me back home. Oh well. I'll see Lily tomorrow."

When I returned home, I ate dinner with my parents. I then went up to my room to unlock my secret box. I put the potion bottles inside before closing the box and locking it. I then put the key in my purse.

I went to bed that night, unaware that tomorrow would be very eventful.

* * *

**Sakura**

Today is the day. I'm finally moving to Paris with Mom and Dad!

"Sakura, as much as I want to meet your parents, your identity must be kept secret. On the other hand, part of your powers involve summoning magical boys and girls, but only in extreme emergencies. And when it is necessary, you can call on special weapons and new forms."

"Wow! I'm a magical girl!" I struck a Sailor Moon pose.

Fluff laughed. "Oh, Sakura, you are so funny!"

I looked at my phone, realizing what time it was. "Fluff, get in my purse. We have a plane to catch."

Fluff dove into my purse. "Sakura, don't forget your Miraculous!"

I pulled out a pink and blue anklet with a bunny face from the red box. I then put the box in my purse and put on the anklet.

"Sakura, sweetie, we have to go!" Dad called to me.

"Coming, Dad!" I replied, opening the door and looking at my room for the last time.

I shut the door and went downstairs to meet up with my parents.

"Are you ready to start your new life in France?"

I smiled the biggest smile in my life. "You bet, Mom! I've been dying to see Elisa again."

After taking one last look at our home, we went to the airport, got through security, and boarded the plane.

As usual, we got first class seats, because my father is extremely famous and wealthy. However, this time around, we got it for free.

The plane took off, and I pulled out my phone. I put on an episode of  _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers._

Since I had my own enclosed space, Fluffy was allowed to come out.

"Hey, Fluff, want to watch this with me?"

"Sure!" Fluff sat on my head. She then pointed to a character she apparently recognized. "I know them!"

"Fluff, you know Caro, Erio, Teana and Subaru? I thought they were entirely fictional!"

Fluff, shook her head. "Nope. I've met all the magical boys and girls you could ever think of."

The rabbit kwami was then interrupted by a knock on the door. Fluff hid in my purse, and the flight attendant entered with a box of mochi. "Thank you for flying with us."

I took the box with a nod. "Thank you, Miss."

"Anytime." The flight attendant closed the door.

Fluff caught a whiff of the mochi, and flew out of my purse. "Fluff, you love mochi?"

"Any type of it. I'm not picky like Plagg."

"Plagg? Who is this Plagg you speak of?"

"Remember two nights ago, how I told you about Ladybug, Cat Noir and Crystal Cygne?"

I flashed a smile at my kwami. "Yes."

"They have kwamis too. Ladybug's is Tikki, Cat Noir's is Plagg, and Crystal Cygne's is Suuiren. Anyway, these three kwamis have different personalities. Tikki is very nice, Suuiren is calm, and Plagg can sometimes be a jerk. He's got this obsession with a cheese called Camembert. Last time I saw him, we had a nasty fight. He thought I was crazy when I told him I had met the magical boys and girls. Ever since Hawk Moth began wreaking havoc, I haven't seen Plagg or Tikki at all. Suuiren left a little more than a week ago. It was when you made your wish that Master Fu sent me to you, all the way from the stars."

"Um..." I tapped my chin. "Who's Master Fu?"

"You'll meet him when the time is right."

Two hours later, we landed at the airport in Paris. I could see the news crew and paparazzi everywhere I looked.

The other passengers departed the plane first. Mom, Dad and I were the last to go.

The news crew surrounded my father and asked him questions.

"Why did you grace us with your family's presence?"

"Well, my daughter wanted to start attending a public school, and a dear friend of hers also moved here recently." Dad answered.

"Does your daughter know any self-defense techniques?"

"When we lived in Moscow, Sakura would train with the monks in Asia. She'd go there every summer. Sort of like a summer camp."

André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris, helped shoo the reporters away. Beside him was a blonde girl about my age. I could tell she was a spoiled brat. But I'm used to spoiled brats. I'm nicer.

Mayor Bourgeois turned to the girl. "Chloé, come over and say hello!"

The girl, Chloé, joined her father.

"Sakura, Mr. and Mrs. Morris, meet my daughter, Chloé."

"Hi." I waved to Chloé.

"Oh, good. You speak English." Chloé said.

"Now, now, Chloé. Is that the way to treat our new guests?" Mayor Bourgeois gently reprimanded Chloé.

"How well do you drive in China?" Chloé questioned.

"Excuse me," Said my father. "We are not Chinese. We are Japanese."

"What's the difference?" Chloé spat.

Mayor Bourgeois stepped in between Chloé and my family. "Chloé, what did I say about making newcomers feel welcome?"

Chloé sighed. "All right then. Welcome to Paris. I hope you like it."

When Mayor Bourgeois and Chloé were out of earshot, Dad turned to Mom.

"Don't her parents teach her any manners? Heck, she doesn't even know the difference between Japanese people and Chinese people."

It took us five minutes to get on the monorail and into the airport building. When I saw the sign for a bathroom, I turned to my parents.

"Mom, Dad, I need to cry in the bathroom."

Dad patted my shoulder. "It's ok to cry, Sakura."

I ran into a private bathroom, shut and locked the door, and cried in front of the toilet.

"Sakura?" Fluff sat on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Is it that Chloé girl?"

"Yes." I sobbed. "It's Chloé this and Chloé that! She doesn't even know how to be nice!"

"I understand how hard it is to contain your emotions. They build up and build up until you can't keep it in anymore."

I pulled out a paper towel and blew my nose. "Thank you for the pep talk, Fluff. I'm glad you're my kwami."

Two more hours passed, and we just got settled into the best looking mansion ever! It was a cross between a temple and a castle! It even has a private hot spring! The movers even brought all the furniture and other things all in one day.

Right now, Fluff and I were up in my new room. It was much bigger than my room in my old home.

"So, I never mentioned this two nights ago, but kwamis must eat to regain their energy. For example, Tikki likes cookies, Plagg likes Camembert, and Suuiren likes honeysuckles. I like mochi! Any type of flavor! Heh, I believe I mentioned that to you."

I winked. "Yes, you did. So, do I have a special weapon when I transform?"

"Yes. You have a katana. You can also use wish cards when the situation calls for it. However, they're so powerful that only one per battle can be used. In extremely hard circumstances, the maximum number of cards is ten."

"What will my superhero name be?"

"Cottontail. And don't forget your special power, Starstruck. When you use it, you dash toward your enemy with your katana, and the closer you get, the more stars you get. That'll make your attack more powerful. It'll temporarily disorient your enemy, maybe even weaken your enemy if you're lucky."

"So... What do I say to transform?"

"You say 'Fluff, hop to it!'"

I took a deep breath and said "Fluff, hop to it!"

Fluff went into my anklet, and I transformed into Cottontail. My outfit was a pink dress with white ruffles on the sleeves, and blue tights with white stars. My hair was black and white with blue streaks, and my mask was white. My green flats were replaced with short heels: one pink and one blue. I had white bunny ears, and boy did I look good.

Wait, what am I hearing? I heard a scream and someone say "Judgement Day is here!"

"Tell them about Judgement Day, Terminator Girl!" Said another voice.

I looked out my window and gasped at what I saw. I saw a robotic teenager point a shotgun at a random person. I then saw a shady looking usher with movie tapes all over the body. He threw a ticket at another random person, turning him into a taller version of the killer doll Chucky.

It looks like this villain can turn people into movie characters, mostly villains! Well, time for my first battle!

I opened the window, jumped down onto the street, and made a rabbit hole. When I emerged from the hole, I was in another part of the city. When I saw the movie tapes villain come back, I made another rabbit hole and jumped in. I emerged from this hole on the top of a roof. I saw a blonde haired boy in a cat suit, a blue pigtailed girl in a ladybug suit, and a platinum blonde haired girl in a swan suit. Were they Ladybug, Cat Noir and Crystal Cygne? Wait a minute... They're fake!

"Going somewhere, bunny rabbit?"

I turned and saw the movie tapes villain in front of me.

"What have you done with them?" I demanded.

"I'm holding them hostage. My name is MovieManiac, and are you ready to play a game, white rabbit?"

I smirked. "Sure."

"Let the game begin!" Said MovieManiac.

* * *

**Elisa**

I woke up in a strange room. I suddenly recognized it as the abandoned warehouse where I revealed my identity to Luka. The last thing I remember is MovieManiac knocking me out... Wait, where are Ladybug and Cat Noir?

"You all right, Crystal?" Said a familiar voice. I looked to my left and saw Ladybug chained to the wall. Cat Noir was chained on my right.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"What about you, Cat Noir?"

Cat Noir smirked. "At least I'm chained to you, Bugaboo."

"Ugh..." Groaned Ladybug.

I snickered. I could already imagine Luka under a mask, calling me a cute name like that.

The TV that was in front of us flickered and turned on by itself. MovieManiac popped his head out of the TV.

"Well, well, well. Today's your lucky day. I've got a little mouse caught in my trap. Or should I say bunny rabbit? She only has two hours to save you. Oh, wait. I've made sure that is impossible. And it won't be long before your Miraculous are mine! And as for you, little minx, time starts now!"

The TV turned off. I started to worry about Luka. Was he ok?

Apparently, Ladybug sensed my worry. "Crystal, what's wrong?"

I made a cover-up to keep my identity a secret. "It's Luka's girlfriend, Elisa Krelborn-Fulquard. She asked me to keep him safe. I've failed her."

* * *

**Sakura**

Well, this is interesting. An Indiana Jones movie trap, huh?

But there's one thing this villain does not know: I know how to slip through traps like these. Whether or not I'm in the mask and suit, I can defend myself. Better watch out, MovieManiac, I'm going to save my teammates!

The first trap was very easy, with the poison darts. I was able to use my ninja skills to prevent myself from getting hit by those darts.

The second trap involved creatures from the movie  _Predator_. I knew what the aliens' weaknesses were, so I was able to defeat them in less than two minutes.

The third trap was the Minotaur, the creature that appeared in  _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. I defeated him with just kicks to the face and a slice by my katana.

Trap number four involved the original  _TRON_  movie. I had to use a motorcycle to defeat the villains.

The fifth and final trap involved the Stephen King movie  _IT_. I had to face my worst fear: a tsunami. I used my super jump skills to hop over the gigantic wave and confront Pennywise himself.

"Beep beep, Richie."

I glared, slicing off the clown's arm with my katana. "I am NOT Richie!"

Suddenly, Pennywise turned into... Mayor Bourgeois?

"Mayor Bourgeois, you're fine now. I am Cottontail, new accomplice to Ladybug and friends."

"Thank you, Cottontail. The last thing I remember is MovieManiac throwing a movie ticket at me."

I closed my eyes and used another one of my special powers to sense the presence of my teammates. I detected their energy in an abandoned warehouse.

I busted the doors open and broke the chains binding my friends to the wall.

Cat Noir smiled. "I have you to thank for saving us, um..."

"I'm Cottontail. Your trio just became a quartet."

"Thank you, Cottontail." Said Crystal Cygne.

"You're welcome. Now, I believe that the four of us have business to get to."

The four of us stood our ground as MovieManiac came through the TV like Samara in  _The Ring_.

"How did you defeat all of my traps?!" MovieManiac pointed at me with the deadliest glare I've ever seen.

I wasn't fazed. I just smirked. "It's different compared to  _you_."

That set him off. "Hand over your Miraculous! All of you!"

"Never!" The four of us yelled, drawing our weapons.

MovieManiac charged, and I leaped at him with my katana. He threw a ticket at me, but I dodged and landed a kick to his face.

Cat Noir was amazed. "That's one angry rabbit."

I then turned to Crystal Cygne. "Now, use your scepter!"

Crystal Cygne nodded and waved her scepter in a music note pattern before singing several notes into it like a microphone. She then called out "Swan Song!"

While Crystal Cygne was occupied with MovieManiac, Ladybug used her Lucky Charm.

"A rabbit keychain? What will that do?" Ladybug questioned. She then used her vision to come up with a plan, and she turned to me.

"Cottontail, the time is now. Throw the keychain at him, then use your attack!"

I threw the keychain at MovieManiac, getting his attention. I then waved my katana and used my power for the first time.

"Starstruck!"

While running at my enemy, I raised my katana to the sky, summoning light energy from the stars in space. The white beam knocked MovieManiac to the ground.

Cat Noir snatched the hat from MovieManiac's head and used his Cataclysm on it. The akuma flew out, and Ladybug opened up her yo-yo.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." She swung the yo-yo and captured the akuma with it.

"Time to de-evilize!"

I smiled, my heart filled with joy at being able to work with Ladybug and her teammates.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug released the purified akuma. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She then used her Miraculous Ladybug power to return the city back to normal.

The four of us did what I learned was our signature fist bump. "Pound it!"

I then heard a beeping noise. I had little time left before my transformation wore off.

"Well, looks like I need to hop into the rabbit hole!" I created a rabbit hole and jumped inside. It took me into my room, where I detransformed.

Fluff flew out of my anklet and up in front of me with a big smile. "Sakura, that was amazing!"

I laughed sheepishly. "Thanks. I'm surprised I knew what to do, even though this was my first battle."

I fed Fluff a piece of mochi before letting her in my purse.

I headed downstairs to speak to Mom. "Hey, Mom, is it ok if I go find Elisa?"

"Sure, sweetie." Mom flashed me a smile.

I winked and left the house to find my best friend.

* * *

**Elisa**

I flew onto the balcony and ran into my room to detransform. Like with Lava Girl, Luka was watching the TV while waiting for me.

Upon seeing me, Luka hopped off the bed and pulled me in for a long and passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Elisa! Luka!" Mom knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure." I replied.

Mom opened the door. "Elisa, there's someone here to see you!"

I raised my eyebrows. Who was it?

Luka and I went downstairs, and I got the greatest shock of my life.

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura turned around, and a huge grin blossomed on her face.

"Elisa!"

Sakura ran over to me, and I met her halfway. We shared the biggest hug in our lives.

When we separated, I widened my eyes. "But, how are you here? Are you visiting?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope! I convinced Mom and Dad to move us here. One: I missed you too much. Two: I wanted to go to a public school. Three: our new home has a private hot spring."

"That's wonderful! Hey, do you remember Lily Robinson?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I do!"

"She got akumatized by Hawk Moth into Lava Girl, and Ladybug and her teammates defeated her!"

"That's cool. Wait, did you say Lily is here? In Paris?"

"Yes!" I grinned like an idiot. "Can we go see her?"

Sakura smirked. "And reform the Flower Trio? Absolutely!"

I turned to my boyfriend. "Luka, if you want to come with, you can."

Luka nodded. "I certainly will."

"Hey, Mom! The three of us are heading off to see an old friend. I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Have fun, you guys!" Mom called back.

We walked for roughly five minutes until we saw a girl with lilac purple hair exiting the Dupain-Cheng bakery. She was wearing a rainbow colored dress under a white shrug. I knew it was Lily. We ran over to greet her.

"Hey, Lily!"

Lily turned around. When she saw us, a look of fear crossed her face. She stepped back.

"Who are you?! I don't know you! How do you know my name?! How do you-" She stopped and took a closer look at us. "Elisa?! Sakura?!"

"Yes, it's us." I smiled, happy that Lily remembered us.

"Hello!" Sakura waved to Lily.

I thought I saw a blush on Lily's face.

"Oh... Um... Well... Hi."

"Hey, remember the old Flower Trio chant?"

"I certainly do!" Lily put her hand in the center. Sakura and I put our hands on top of hers. The three of us chanted together:

"Once the Flower Trio, always the Flower Trio! Pow! Straight to the sun!"

On 'pow, straight to the sun', we raised our hands to the sky.

Lily pulled out her phone. "It's Mom. She and Dad want me home. I'm starting at Françoise Dupont High School tomorrow."

Sakura squealed. "No way! So am I!"

"Do you want us to walk you home?"

Lily smiled sweetly. "Oh, Elisa, that's very nice of you. I'm good though."

We watched as Lily walked home, waving goodbye to her.

I smirked to myself, having come up with a plan with Luka.

"Hey, Sakura, want to come with us to the park?"

"Oh, Elisa, I'd LOVE to see the park!"

I elbowed my best friend. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's beat!"

* * *

**Sakura**

It took ten minutes for Elisa, Luka and I to arrive at the park.

I saw a girl with dark blue hair in pigtails with a younger girl.

"Marinette, over here!" Elisa motioned to the girl.

"Oh, hi!" Said the pigtail girl, Marinette. She and the younger girl headed over to join our group.

"Sakura, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She attends Françoise Dupont High School with us. The little girl is Manon Chamack. Marinette babysits her pretty often."

"Marinette, it's the princess!" Manon piped. "Mommy and I saw her on TV!"

"Yes, I am a real princess." I sweatdropped. "But that's another tale for another time."

"Welcome to Paris, Sakura!" I shook hands with Marinette. "When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow. Mine and Elisa's good friend Lily is also starting there."

Just then, I saw a boy with red hair walking by. He looked familiar to Marinette, Elisa and Luka.

"Nathaniel, come meet the new girl!" Marinette waved the boy over.

The boy, Nathaniel, was at our side in seconds.

"Sakura, this is Nathaniel Kurtzberg. He's in our class! Nathaniel, meet Sakura Morris. She's the princess of Japan!"

"Japan, huh?" Nathaniel held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm looking forward to getting to know you."

I shook his hand. "Same here."

I've got to admit, Nathaniel's rather cute. No, Sakura! What are you thinking?! You just met him!

I'll have to give Elisa a piece of my mind for this...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm into Miraculous Ladybug BIG TIME! I've always wondered what role a Swan Miraculous Holder would play should s/he be in the show. 
> 
> I love Little Shop of Horrors too, so there is a slight crossover here, with Seymour and Audrey being Elisa's parents. The first few notes Elisa played on her flute was the Pokémon Sun and Moon flute song. The song Elisa played for Sakura was Arioso by Bach.


End file.
